Little Bump
by RedVengance
Summary: Valentines day in Ikebukruo, and Shizuo spends it at a party with Shinra, and the gang including Izaya But, after a night of Shinra slipping something into Izaya's drink, what will happen when Shizuo wakes up, naked with Izaya in his apartment. Mpreg, drugs, drunk, Shizaya, and a major OC, with annoying oc , stalker, confusion... this fic got shot and jumped off a cliff btw..
1. Chapter 1

**red: hello there peeps~ I don't own Durarara **

~|_x_|~

It was another Vallentines Day.

And the brute of Ikibukuro was wandering the streets, cigarette in his teeth, watching all the couples through his Carmel eyes.  
Pgople ran left, and right, yelling out love professions, and giving out home made chocolates.  
But the brute took no part. Preferring to hang around in the park, waiting for the sun to set, signaling the end of just another day.  
To bad the flea was not having any of it.

"SSSHHHIIIIZZZZZUUUUU-CCCHHHHAAAANNNNNN!"

The blond bar tender turns to the source of the most annoying person in Japan, no scratch that, the entire north eastern hemisphere.  
The classic fir trim coat, mashed with a sadistic smirk came into view.

"Didn't I tell you to stay the hell out of Ikibukruo!" Shizuo growls, slowly taking off his sunglasses, signaling that a fight was about to begin. Passers by began to clear away, trying not to have their day ruined by being trampled by the beast and informant.

"Maaayyybbbe~~ but when have I ever listened to a Protozoan like you?" The flea smirks, hands behind his back. "But, I think you should listen to me right now, Shizu-chan... Shinra, our dearest friend, has asked me to tell you that he is throwing a party tonight. He wants you to come."

"Don care." Shizuo snaps, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, but why not? You have nothing to do tonight, I at least have an engagement to attend. It would be mean to turn down Shinra and Celty's party invite, that at I had so vexingly got to deliver." Izaya pouts, eyes still flashing their usual crimson.

Shizuo's head perks up, 'ok, it's true I have nothing to do...and now that I know the flea isn't going to be there.' The blond sighs, " just because it's a fucking holiday I won't beat you up... And I'll call Shinra later...Now get the hell out of Ikibukuro!"

Izaya laughs," fine, fine~, see you later! Shi-zu-chan~!" The raven blows the blond a kiss, and leaps away from an on coming trash can.

Shizuo watches as the flea leaves his field of view and heads to Russian Sushi for lunch.

~|_x_|~

~Later~

Shizuo had called Shinra to let him know that he was coming to the small party's to say that his doctor friend was excited was an understatement.

Shizuo got to the apartment to meet Mairu and Kururi, Kadota, Erika and a few others.

"Just a small get together." Shinra smiles at the ex-bartender. The underground doctor was dressed up in all red and white, even with a pink heart antlered head band.

[happy Valentines Day Shizuo.] Celty types she was wearing a red suit instead of her usual black, and her helmet was still yellow, but had small pink hearts decorated on it.

"Uh, yeah. Happy Valentines day..." The tall blond says back, he felt awkward at the moment. Everyone here had a Valentine. Erika and Kadota, Mairu and Kururi had invited a two boys, who looked a lot like Kasuka, and Celty even gave Shinra some home made chocolate. Though it looked more like charcoals.

Shizuo stood in the corner, beer in one hand and a heart shaped cookie in the other, planning on getting wasted to pass time by. Until a knock came at the door.

"Hello~" Shinra opens the door with a smile to let in...Izaya.

"Happy Velentines day!" The flea was dressed in pink.

Pink V neck shirt, white pants, and usual coat was white with pink trim.(no this is not Psyche). Shinra took out another one of the heart antlered head bands, and placed it in the raven's hair.

Shizuo wanted to vomit at how cute the flea looked. 'Wait, no! He is NOT cute! You hear me brain! N.O.T!' He took a deep gulps of the beer and threw it into the trash.

"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya ran foward with a huge smile on his face, the hearts dancing around his head.

"Get the hell away from me flea!" Shizuo growls reaching for the desk.

"No violence Shizuo!" Shinra orders, "not at my party, in my apartment."

Izaya smiles, as Shizuo glowers and walks over to the kitchen to grab another beer...or twelve.

The party was going well, and as time got late many of the couples were leaving, drunk, but with company.

Mairu and Kururi kicked their dates out half way through the party when they realized that Kasuka was gonna be in town next week. And both of them wanted to still be available for the actor.

Izaya didn't show it, but if they hadn't kicked heir dates out, he would of done it himself...through the window, not the door though.

Shizuo was drunk. Some how he had managed to get himself wasted. Izaya hadn't left him alone, and beer after beer the flea became more tolerable.  
Pink hearts dancing around his raven locks, V neck shirt showing a little but more skin then needed.

Izaya was also a little tipsy, accepting drink after drink from Shinra. Though the doctor had an odd smile on his face when he gave something different to Izaya.

Shizuo's night got foggy, and everything became a blurr. At one point it was just him, Izaya, Shinra and Celty. Though Shinra and Celty left the room to go to bed.

Izaya looks over at the blond.

"Ne, Shizu-chan... What do you think Shinra put in my ...an your drink?" He asks suddenly.

"Wadduya mean?" Shizuo was trying to think strait, but he never did do well when he was drunk.

The flea giggles. "Well, he uh...kept gimming me the look like he was waiting for something to happen...numthin did.." He starts to giggle again. "Then..he gave it to you too..." The hearts swirling around his head in a halo as he played with his hands.

Shizuo decided eventually that Izaya was sitting to far away. So naturally, he reaches over and pulls the raven into his lap.

The smaller doesn't complain, both deeply intoxicated and uncaring.

"I..I think I know...Wah he put in our drinks..." Izaya purrs, cheeks a little red.

"What did he do?" Shizuo asks, leaning forward to smell the raven. He smelled like strawberries, and sweet chocolate.

"...I for get...uhh something..to do with...heat...uhh, isn't it hot to you...?" Izaya goes to shut off his coat.

"No..." Shizuo stands, taking Izaya in his arms.

He carried the raven from the underground doctors house to his small apartment.

Once inside both of them latched onto the others lips.

Hands tearing at clothes, spit and teeth clashing.

"Shizu-chan...I want you..." Izaya moans as they both fell onto the blond's bed.

Shizuo wasted no time undressing them both.

He leaned down a kissed Izaya's soft lips, his fingures ghosting around the virgin entrance. Izaya gasps as a long finger entered him.  
The feeling was foreign, and his breath was comming in pants.  
Shizuo licked slowly up the raven's collar, leaving hickeys, enjoying the sweet taste of the raven's untouched skin.

"Shi-zu-OH!" Izaya gasps as another finger is added, and Shizuo bites harshly on the junction between his neck and shoulder, drawing blood. He licks the wound as if to apologize, before using his other hand to play with Izaya's nipples.

His animal instincts telling him how to do everything. Until Izaya became a moaning mess beneath him. Beer, and the unknown drug Shinra slipped Izaya, had both worse enemies at a high.

"I'm gonna enter." He whispers to Izaya.  
The raven nods and wraps his arms around the blond's shoulders. Feeling something large poke at his hole.

"Shizuo..."  
They make eye contact, honey Carmel meeting ruby red.  
Shizuo wanted to watch Izaya's face when he entered. Watch what expression he could entice when they both reached their ecstasies.  
In one swift, inhuman thrust he was hilt deep inside Izaya.  
The raven gasped, and let out a high moan, the made the man hood buried inside him twitch.  
Shizuo let Izaya adjust to his length. It was becoming increasingly hard for him to hold back wanting to absolutely ravish the raven, but he did not want to cause unnecessary pain. Settling for kissing, and sucking at Izaya's chest, while his hands drew circles on his lower back and waist, while he waited for the signal to move.

Izaya was shivering, it was an amazing feeling of being filled, and he wanted more. More of his worst enemy that was impaled inside him. He gave a small squeeze to one of Shizuo's hands. Entwining their fingers, as the brute of Ikibukuro began to thrust.  
Izaya was lipped locked with the beast, when suddenly he saw all white, and let out a huge moan.

"Hit..hit there again.." He could burly get past a pant, but Shizuo had heard and began to use his inhuman strength to pound into the tight heat.  
Izaya was quickly undone.  
Shizuo was losing his mind.

The night was a blur of pure ecstasy.

~|_x_|~

**Red: yeah, this was short and I just really wanted to post something today because it's been two days since my birthday and it's Valentines Day 〜（ゝ。∂）****and yes, this will become another longer fic, but I hope you guy liked it so far...though nothing has happend...*is having a very...really... Off off...off...off...day...I need sleep...but at least there was not school today^^* SO MUCH SNOW!**

**I'll prolly really get started on this during the weekend, for now enjoy^^  
And by that, I mean like...I might update again today, one moment this will have like...four chapters then it will have like twelve,...how ever my day goes, it depends... Valentines Day isn't my lucky day...at all...I mean like...seriously...just one day of the year where I want to hide in my room...then my parents make me come out and I end up doing small, but embarrassing things...**

**btw this is an Mpreg...and start blaming Shinra now.  
****_Have a nice day, and Happy Valentines~~_**

**_red: ...I never got around to writting the next chapter, it will be up...sometime when I stop procrastinating...sorry peoples... there's snow, and I have like...four ideas and I need to choose only one right now,...the others I will write at a different time, night~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do no own Durarara, and i am sorry for being lazy and not updating...even though its only been three days**

~|_x_|~

Shizuo woke up very slowly. Wanting to enjoy the warmth that was near him. He snuggled up to the smaller body that his arms were wrapped around, and breathed in the nice scent, who ever it was smelled like him and of...flea?

His eyes shot open and saw Izaya's sleeping face. Shizuo tried not to shove the raven away, and tried not to freak out in general. he had in the past tried to have male lovers, and each got injured when...He tried not to think. It had been years since he had given up on being laid, by male or female.

His hand slid up Izaya's side, realiszing how soft the other's skin was under his finger tips.

Shizuo felt guilt rise up in him. 'Was it consensual? I mean...I know that Izaya was comming onto me for a moment... or i hope he was...' Then he got mad,' wait this is Izaya, he would never bottom! Goddamn it! If i was bottom to the fucking flea!' ' His thoughts swirled around him as he fought to not wake the smaller male. Shizuo knew that Izaya was gonna feel like shit after being drunk, and possibly drugged, and slowly moved as to not wake him up. 'Wait...Why the hell should i care!? Its the fucking flea!'

Groaning, and sitting up Shizuo opted not to wake Izaya up, and take a long long shower in hope that when he was finished Izaya would no longer be in his bed. Or at lest, no longer naked.

He stood, and noticed some blood on his stomach. 'So...I topped Izaya Orihara...' His stomach dropped again. 'I...topped...Izaya Orihara...' Memories of hurting everyone he had done it with came back. 'I would never want to hurt some one like this, even if it was the flea.'

Izaya's face contorted to a frown when the body of heat moved away from his small form. And he hugged onto one of the many pillows.

Shizuo stared at the flea, the flea who was snuggling up to his pillow, and sighed. "Shit..." He sat down again, hungover and worse, he could not deal with Izaya if he were to wake up and become his usual self. Shizuo figured that if Izaya were to shower, he would leave quicker, and the torture of being in the others presence wouldn't last as long.

"Oi...Flea."

"Hmmhmhmmmthfmmhh."

"What? Flea, get up!"

"Five..mmore minutes..mft back hurts..."

Shizuo growls,"get up before i throw you out of my bed."

Izaya's eyes slowly open, red meeting caramel.

A moment of silence.

"..."

"..."

Everything was on the floor in the next five seconds. Izaya freaked, and fell off the bed taking the pillows and comforter with him. He couldn't stand, and everything ended up piled around his pale bruised body.

Shizuo could not hold back the laughter that had bubbled up in his system, and let it out watching the pathetic scene.

"HAhAHAH! Haha, oh my! This could not get any better! HAHAHAhahaha!" His laughter was deep, and doubled when Izaya blushed and attempted to stand again, failing and ending up back on the bed where he had started.

"Shut up you protozoan! What the hell happ...We. Did. Not..." Izaya looks around, noticing the pain in his back, and something leaking from his ass, along with scattered clothing and a laughing ex-bartender that WASNT trying to kill him, who was also naked!

"Afraid that we did Flea?" Shizuo smiles at Izaya's horror-ed and flushing face.

"No!YES!Agrh! What the hell happend!?" Izaya was flustered and blushing, and was near panic. He was in unchartered territory, a place where he had no control. He had no idea how it came to be this way, and...Everything came back at once.

Red eyes grew wider, "we...you...I..."

Shizuo grins, happy to see Izaya at a loss for words. He stands, showing off his junk, and makes his way towards the bathroom. "If you wanna take a shower, i wouldn't...You smell better this way."

Izaya growls, "fucking brute..."

"Apparently...But i have one question, and if your answer is ok with me, i will let you shower first." Shizuo stands in the door way, holding a towel, the shower could be herd running behind him. "Was it your first time being bottom?"

Izaya freezes a moment, time seeming to slow. His bangs fell in front of his blushing face.

His own mind was freaking out, trying not to let the blond get to him. But the raven found himself answering truthfully.

"It was my first time in general..."

Shizuo was now at a loss for words. Guilt finding its way back into him. He was Izaya's first, the one to claim the raven's virginity.

"Here..." He handed the towel to the down informant. "Take a shower, and get out of here...I wont try to kill you this once."

Cautiously, Izaya took the towel, and stood on wobbly legs. He locked the door to the bathroom, and welcomed the hot water from the shower.

Shizuo sat on his couch in a Tshirt and shorts, waiting for the flea to finish and leave.

Suddenly the apartment door opened.

"Yo, Shizuo." A teenager with short green hair, almost looking like a guy, and dark brown eyes entered the apartment. She is his neighbor, and a sort-of-friend, coming around to take his food, and leaving her back up key to her apartment in his care.

"Vivere E. Passus..." Shizuo sighs, he was sort of her care taker after the Land Lord. "You have been gone for...three days..."

"Yeah, yeah...I know...Where is my key?" She ignors the questioning glance, and doesn't bother to close the door after she entered, only planning to stay for a few moments.

Shizuo points behind where he was sitting to the kitchen. "On top of the fridge as usual."

"Thanks..." She walks past him to the kitchen and fetches her things, she pauses her green bangs covering an eye and stares at Shizuo's state. "Who'd you screw?"

Shizuo nearly jumped from the sudden question."No one."

"Dude, i can hear the shower running, and your house smells like sex..." She smiles deviously,"did you finally find yourself a girl friend? Or is it some yaoi, and a boyfriend?" Her Erika influenced parts showing.  
"Get the hell out of here." Shizuo growls halfheartedly, pinching the bridge of his nose, and taking out a cigg.

Vita laughs,"Ok, ok...oh, and don't tell Land Lord that i was gone for three days."

Shizuo waves a hand as she leaves. "No promises..."

Izaya finishes up his shower, still in pain, and blushing after having to clean EVERYTHING.

Shizuo watches as the informant walks past him, with not so much as a glance.

Izaya leaves without a word. His lower back hurt, and he wanted nothing more but to go home and forget anything had ever transpired that Valentines day.

Neither saw each other for a week.

~|_X_|~

Izaya curses after throwing up half of his meager breakfast. His head hurt, his back hurt, and his stomach had started to feel worse. Everything had been going down hill since he woke up to find himself naked at that Brute's apartment.

"Goddamn it!" He cursed and stood from the bathroom.

"Stop talking to yourself...It's annoying..." Namie, the ever so caring, stood with a cup of tea in her hand waiting for her boss to get over this wave of sickness.

"Ah. Namie I wouldn't be talking to myself, if you were smart enough to listen." He smiles matter of factually, and takes the cup, washing out the putrid liquid from his mouth. "I think I'm gonna go out later on..."

Namie rolls her eyes, "whatever... As long as you get some rest...I need to get my money from somewhere."

Izaya sits on his couch and calls his friendly underground doctor friend.

"Hello~"

"Hey Shinra."

"Oh, Izaya! How are you doing?"

"Not so well. I have been getting sick for the past three days."

"Oh, why don't you stop by later on today."

"Was planning on it." Izaya stands and grabs his keys,"Be over in a bit."

"Ok, bye~"

He hung up and waved smirking at Namie before leaving.

Ikibukuro was just as he remembered. Full of lovely humans, rushing about trying to avoid their dark thoughts.

The informant made his way past Russian Sushi, and after a quick chat with the black Russian, he took off to Shinra's.

[Shinra is in the medical room.] Celty lets the raven into the apartment.

"Thank you." Izaya walks past the carrier, and goes to his childhood friend.

"Hello Izaya~" Shinra smiles from behind his glasses, "what can i do for you?"

Izaya sits on the table after Shinra motions for him too.

"Well, I have been getting weird morning sickness... and I just dont feel...Right." Izaya sighs, "before you ask, yes i have been sleeping well. And no, i was not drugged by any of the gangs this week."

Shirna nods, taking out a clip board and starting his check up on the informant.

A slow hour passes, and a few blood tests, Izaya was sitting next to the black rider when Shirna came back looking pale.

"Izaya...You're a virgin right?"

The black haired man froze. For a moment Izaya couldn't fit any words into his mouth,"Uhh, Ah well the thing is... You friend, the Protozoic Monster, decided that i did not really need that any more, and took liberty of fucking me senseless, taking advantage of my weakened state last week." Izaya smirks,"Yes my dear friend, that brute violated me, and took one of my many redeeming factors."

"..Y..You..and Shizuo... You two...Had..."

"Sex? Yes, and no. I, for one was too drunk or what ever, and he was the one who started it." Izaya says waving a hand in the air. "Now tell me, what does this have to do with anything?"

Shinra looked over his charts again, throat going dry. "Well...uhh...Izaya, you're pregnant."

The laughter the fallowed was too predictable. The raven doubled over, and stood.

"You know, Shinra, it is not a good idea to pull jokes on an informant. And i will inform you that i am no girl."

Slowly, while showing the results to Izaya, Shinra backed away. Everything was clear on the paper.

Izaya sat down, eyes going wide at what he was reading. Haven known Shinra for so long that even he knew how to tell if some one was pregnant.

[Wait...does this mean...That Shizuo is the father?] Celty types after Izaya puts the papers down. His head not lifting.

"...I'm pregnant...With Shizuo Heiwajima's baby..."

~|_X_|~

**Red: Sorry if this sucks! I promise that it will get better!...I was very busy handling a bad siguation while writting this, but i hope that some people liked it^^**

**Izaya:...Ok, so if you humans who cant tell bad littery stories would jsut comment below that would be greatly apreciated. **

**Red: Meanie...**

**Izaya: WHo ever said i was nice?**

**Red: This might be a semi dark fic, but it will have a happy ending, just...alot will happen... 〜（ゝ。∂）Till next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red: Yaaayyy! Another chapter, another day^^**

**~|_X_|~**

Izaya sat next to Celty, feeling terrible. His head ached, and his own thoughts even hurt to begin to conceive the truth. Everything was the brute's fault. 'I'm fucking pregnant because of him...'

"Shinra how was this possible?"

The doctor shrugs. "I..I guess...Shizuo's...sperm must be super-human like him...and all it needed was a healthy host." He looks over the charts more,"and before you suggest abortion...you can't...you're a guy, and it would kill you."

Izaya finds his face heating up, and looks away. "Damn it..." there was a moment of silence." Shizu-chan...He can't know...That stupid monster cannot find out..."

[It's his child too.] Celty types out.

"No. Think, that beast would not spare a second thought to kill me at first glance...Now that i am having his child! Think about it!" He sighs, "he would rant on about how it was all my fault. Then proceed to try and kill me..." then he mumbles,"Its the only predictable thing about him."

[Shizuo would never hurt some one whos pregnant.]

"Some whos not me...and I'm a guy...And hes just a monster..." He leans back, "His tiny brain wouldn't even be able to conceive the thought of reproducing... And now i should of been hoping that it wasn't his beastly nature..." He cursed again, feeling a little sick to the stomach.

Shinra sat in his desk chair, watching as Celty kept typing.

She was trying to keep the informant calm while Shirna assigned him a few vitamins, and other meds to keep him safe.

~|_X_|~

Shizuo sat in his flat enjoying his day off. Letting his mind wander, and thoughts go to happier moments in his life.

Smoke raises above his head, and the TV was nothing but a distant sound. So was the ridiculously loud video game that Vivere was playing next door. It was something to do with dragons, and other annoying shit. And Shizuo was on the edge of going over there and breaking her precious Xbox360. Land Lord had given him a ruff time about noise complaints from Valentines Day, and he was busy fuming that he was the one people were complaining about and not the teenager next door.

"Holy Shit! FUS RO DAH! FUS RO DAHFUSRODAHRUSRODAH!YOLYOLYOLYOLYOLYOLYOL!YOOOLLLL!" She was yelling at the connect thingy, and shouting random words, he swore that she could pretty much speak in that Dragon language by now.

Shizuo sighs, running a hand through his hair and finally giving up on trying to have a nice quiet day. He needed to talk to Celty. So far the only thing he could think of was Izaya. Everyday it was Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, ever since the Valentines Day incident.

Shizuo couldn't help but to feel like something was going on. Something odd. But he already knew that it had to deal with the flea, and anything that's fucked up involves him 99% of the time.

Groaning he stands and make his way from his normal looking apartment. And very comfortable couch. Deciding on just going to Shinra's he left with his keys and his usual Bar tender outfit. Ignoring the causious, and sometimes fearful looks of passers by, he made his way to the underground doctors house. He was standing at the door, and could hear some muffled voices inside.

Knock. Knock. Knock. He raps at the door.

Shinra answers.

"Hel...oh..." He pales consitterably, and steps out into the hall. "What are you doing here?"

Shizuo, now a little annoyed glares,"who's in the apartment."

"No one, why didn't you just co-"

"Bullshit." Shizuo growls, smelling something he hadn't wished to run into. "That's the Flea..."

Shinra put a hand up, blocking the beast from breaking down the poor already beaten door. "Shizuo listen, something is going on and...Izaya doesn't want to see you right now. And uhh...Put it this way, come ba-"

"What the hell is going on?" The blond growls, losing his patients on the glasses wearing male. "And I'm not leaving. Miss green is asking for me to kill her."

"Ah, and how is Miss. Passus?"

Shizuo shot him a glare.

"Ok, go in, But just no hurting Izaya!" Shinra squeaks opening the door.

They enter and see Izaya sitting next to Celty still arguing his case.

"Hes stupid, uncaring, imbecilic, brutish, smokes like a train, unpredictable, unintelligent, angry at everything, doesn't understand shit,...Shizu-chan..." His eyes narrowed as the beast of Ikibukuro entered the room.

"Wouldn't be talking about me...Would you, I-za-ya-Kun?" Shizuo growls, the flea sat looking paler than usual, but his words sliced through the air and hit Shizuo like bullets.

"Possibly, Shizu-chan."

"Flea..." Shizuo growls and clenches his fists, Izaya is up, and has a flick blade out, ready for the impending attack.

"Well, Mr. Monster, be-" Izaya cuts off mid sentence. His face turning pale-ish green. He put a smell hand to his stomach, then he ran.

Shizuo watched as the fucking flea took off and into the hallway bathroom, and could hear as he started puking out his guts.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

[Ask Shinra.] Celty walked by swiftly, she seemed annoyed but, ran to Izaya with some water.

"Whats wrong with her?" Shizuo drops his thoughts once he realzed he was asking the yaoi fandom...I MEAN!...

Shizuo watched as Izaya sat next to the toilet bowl, looking worse for the wear.

"What the hell...?"

"Nothing you Protozoan..." Izaya hisses, "Even a great god like I can get sick..." He giggles, and puts on his signature smirk as Shizuo fumes.

Shinra watches as the two interact, his thoughts went to how Izaya was going to do this.

"Uhhh... Izaya..."

"Yes my un-Doctoral friend?" Izaya smiles just to annoy the brute.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

Izaya glares, "I am positive, it is only a small thing."

"But," Shinra was standing behind Shizuo, and points to his muscles, mouthing 'Strength'."This little thing can become a very big issue in the future if not handled by someone who knows it."

Izaya rolls his eyes at the doctors subtlety. "I am myself after all, and I can handle anything that comes my way, dearest Shinra." His words dripped with an unspoken death threat. His eyes going past the blond to the brunette.

[Izaya, you should listen to Shirna. If the child does have Shizuo's strength, you will need him around.]

Izaya reads what she types, the PDA facing away from the beast so he could not see what the Kanji was.

[Izaya think about your, both his and yours, child.]

The raven sighs, "and let me geuss. If i don't tell now...You will inform him later." Izaya glares at the headless rider, if she had a head she would of had a look that read, 'What do you think?'

Shizuo hated what was going on around him. Celty only paying attention to the fucking flea, and Shinra was talking in tongues.

"Shizuo, why don't you go and sit down in the living room. I will be right with you." Izaya smirks, and waves him away with a hand. He was still queasy from all the morning sickness, and he knew it was only going to get worse.

After a few moments he stood and entered into the room.

Shizuo was sitting on the couch, while Celty stood in the middle of the two, just encase things got ugly.

"Ok...Where should i begin?" Izaya smirks, putting a finger to his face. "OH! I know, Valentines Day~" He giggles, then in a blink of an eye, his face was deadly. "MOre specificaly, that night...You took my virginity...And now, i stand before you bearing odd news." Izaya makes eye contact, ruby red meeting honey. "I'm pregnant, and it's yours."

~|_X_|~

The chaos that had fallowed was as predicted by Izaya.

Shizuo stood, growling. He yelled, "Like hell!" Then Izaya mumbled something about Shizuo being incapable of being with a baby, and Shizuo left some property damage after saying, "Only a dirty rotten flea like you would try something like this." Accusing the pissed off raven.

To which Izaya threw a knife saying, "Like hell! IM FUCKING PREGNANT! AND IM A 23 YEAR OLD GUY! WHO YOU HATE!"

"You sunk so low tha-"

"NO! I DID NOT WANT THIS! I don't want it! It's all YOUR fault! Your stupid MONSTER!" Izaya stormed off, leaving a quivering Shirna, and a shadow encased neanderthaw behind.

Shizuo was angry, angrier than ever. "He was lying to me about something i fear about everyday..."

Celty was sitting next to him, offering him some tea to calm down. Shirna had left to try and catch Izaya before he left Ikibukuro, something about him needing more pills in order to survive.

[You fear what?]

Shizuo sighs,"i fear that if i had a family, i would end up killing them all if i got angry. If i had a family whos to say that my own child wont get hurt if i got mad. Or if they end up hurting others and becoming monsters..."

[Izaya was not lying, and...You know that the child will need you.]

Shizuo stares at her, not speaking for a long time.

[Izaya is the only one who has never been afraid of your strength. And it's his baby too...It wont be hurt by you, because Izaya will be there to protect it. And you wont hurt Izaya, because though he calls you a monster, you would never actually kill him.] She pauses, [You would of killed him a long time ago if you truly wanted him dead.]

Shizuo stands, "...I..."

[Be here in two weeks, friday, it is the frist ultrasound for him...It's your child too.] Celty shows him to the door.

Shizuo nods, and leaves. Thoughts whirling around like the wind as he made his way home.

'The flea is pregnant...this is seriuosly happening...After all he was really upset...I geuss i should not of accused him...' He returns to his house to find Vivere asleep infront of his door.

~|_x_|~

"What the hell?"

"Oh...Uhhh...You were-yawn- gone along time...And i forgot my keys someplace again..."

Shizuo glares at the green haired gamer. "What?"

"Nothing, just you usauly break into my house."

She smiles,"just because i can, doesn't mean i will." She smiles at his reaction,"i could break into your house, but Land Lord does not want to see my skills anymore on the security carmeras." She points to one at the end of the all, and waves.

Shizuo rolls his eyes, and opens the door.

She grabs her keys and goes to pass him.

"I have a question..."

"hmm?"

"Do...do you think...that i would make a great parent?" Shizuo asks awkwardly.

Vivere holds back a moment, "well...You have been doing a great job keeping an eye on me... And to me, all you really need to do to be a parent is to BE there for your child...And your lover, even if it was a one night Valentines Day stand." She smiles, teeth showing when Shizuo's eyes shoot towards her.

"Where are your parents?" He asks.

A strange exspression crosses her face. Shizuo could tell he should not have asked, that he brought up something that should not have been.

"Sorry." He says quickly.

"No...It's ok...They're in America...someplace...My Mom left when i was little, and my dad...raised me...then he left me back with my mom." She smiles sadly,"just...if you are worried about being a father...Just be there. Go to the ultrasound, and make peace with the mother...The child will need you in the future." She leaves suddenly. Shizuo frowns, he knew he hit a nerve.

"Make...peace...?...Damn..." He knew he was in for a ruff few weeks.

~|_X_|~

**Red: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!^^**

**Vivere: -_- I'm just here for the free food...So uhh...Comment, fav...any ideas? Please feel free to suggest. Or geuss about what is going to happen  
**

**Red: WAIT! Dont geuss...*is prolly one of the most preditable writters on the planet* You'd prolly be right... **

**Izaya: I love all humans, but you can be stupid sometimes...most the time...**

**Vivere: All the time...**

**Red: (つД`)ノ meh! **

**Shinra: until next time, when my beautiful Celty gets a whole chapterk to herself! and I will be the handsome husband tha-OOOF!**

**Vivere: a He had it comming...please, once again, review, critisism is welcome along with praise, mostly praise, but any help is more than apreciated^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red doesn't own this... Neither does blue, or green vengance...**

**yes my friends have had this whole Vengance family thingy, with Red and Blue Vengance, an oc yaoi couple. And there were a lot of other colors too, loke orange Vengance, and white Vengance, and black Vengance, green Vengance... Pokey Vengance was Red and Blue's adopted daughter...and I'm ranting...IGNOR ME AND READ!**

~|_x_|~

Izaya had his head in the toilet once again. His stomach lurched and gave more clear bile.  
He sat back, breathing heavily, growling.

"I swear...child of mine, when you're born...I'm gonna..." He couldn't finish the fake threat, another wave of nausea coming upon him.

A week had gone by since he'd found out the news. And even worse was the fact that Shizuo knew. 'Damn it...',"Why couldn't it be just that brute! He's the inhuman one, not me!"  
Slowly getting to his feet, and flushing the toilet, the raven made his way to his work desk. Troubles were appearing all over the city, and many gangs were asking him for information, Shiki even was having Izaya do some field work despite being 'ill', in fact, Izaya realized he was gonna be up late out with Shiki.  
The old boss was having the informant be there to translate some French during a meeting, and Izaya was the only one who had the information that Shiki, and who ever the other guys, needed. Izaya curses, realizing that he could not even focus on remembering the names.

Namie, he had fired, he didn't want her to find out her was pregnant, god knows what she would put in his food to poison him and the child.  
Then Shizuo would get mad, and Izaya would be dead in less then two days between the two of them. He only could deal with one person, somewhat, wanting him dead at the moment.

Sighing for the billionth time that afternoon, into evening, the informant looks out the window to the humans.

"Hmmm...I wonder how they do it?...Note to self...observe pregnant family..." He grinned at the thought,"hmm...what would happen...what would happen, my precious humans and their mates?"  
Musing to himself he stood and grabbed his jacket and phone. Flicks blade well hidden, and mind still cloudy, he still hadn't felt well...'Maybe eating four servings of ootoro wasn't a good idea...'

He made his way out into the streets, observing some teenagers that were hanging out, getting into shady areas, and doing stupid things that still brought a smile onto the ravens face. Red eyes reading everything little dirty secret of each person he saw.

Izaya couldn't help but to watch the humans, all of them. And, though he wouldn't admit it, he couldn't wait to have a little prince/princess to watch people with.  
Putting on a smirk, Izaya waited at a corner as a limo appeared.

"Ah, Shiki-San."

"Orihara-kun... Are you ready?" The older male asks as the door opens, and Izaya gets in. He sat with full power, intimidating without any effort, much like Izaya.

"Always. The black flowers will be glad to hear what...we have to say." Izaya smiles, his stomach flipped and he had forgotten what he was actually was going to say when he felt nausea again.

"Are you find Orihara?" Akabayashi asks, he was sitting in the plush black seats that were trimming the vehicle. He eyes their informant over.

Shiki narrows his eyes at Izaya's.

"Nothing is wrong...Just a small bug that I am almost over." Izaya lies expertly, meeting both of their gazes with fever. Trying not to look weak, one wrong move and he could be served on a silver platter to some random orphan house.

The limo drove into Ikibukuro, and to the meeting point.

Izaya fallows the two, and seven guards, into a dark alley, towards the secluded areas.

The raven stood between two body guards, speaking only when spoken too, and translating everything that needed to be.  
Being the perfect little informant, and at one point eye candy for many of the thugs eyes, many eyes that Izaya promised to gouge out later.  
Even with all the efforts form peace, things were not going well. Izaya couldn't keep up, he was doing as told, and remembered all the right things, but the mood was slipping to danger. Shiki kept looking towards him, motioning for the body guards to keep Izaya a little but more out of view.

Izaya suddenly felt sick. He was great full that he was standing behind two "good guys" and ended up coughing, turning his head as not to be rude. But when it turned back, the other men had pulled out weapons, demanding things from Shiki.

Feeling groggy, and a little stressed Izaya snapped his mouth shut. His throat going dry.  
Akabayashi eyed him worriedly.

"We want your informant, we have you more money than we should of and he gave us only half of what we wanted!" One demands in Japanese.

"...And what would you do to him if I did? And why should I?"

Izaya's eyes widened, was Shiki seriously debating whether to hand him over like some object?!

"We'd treat him nice, and remind him of what else we needed... And why...because if you don't, we'll kill him, then you." The tall badly mannered one threatens.

Shiki looks over to the shocked, and pale raven. Izaya was looking worse, and a migraine had started.

"You want me to hand my best informant, to some low lying scum of the earth? And, to some sort of scum that think they can trick me into handing him over to death...Why don't we do it this way...Orihara-kun."

Izaya snaps to attention. "Yes?"

"We need this alliance with these men...Do you think you could get their information by three pm tomorrow?"

Izaya puts in his signature smirk, the black flowers mob able to see it form where they stood.

"I could have it all by noon."

Shiki nods, looking back to the men. "You have it there, and... Mind you, next time you threaten me, or my informant...I will set all of men after you." Shiki turns, and a shot is fired.

Izaya was very great full for guards, because one fell to the ground, having taken a bullet for the informant.

"Orihara! We'll kill you bastard!" All thirteen men sprung into action.  
Shiki turns just in time to watch as Izaya flicked out a blade and burry it into a mans neck, before a gun was aimed at his head.

"One move...one move Orihara..." The man threatens, cocking the gun back.

"Shiki, we will be taking your informant now..."

Akabayashi threw his cane p, knocking the gun away from Izaya head. The raven moved fast and took the attacker out.

"Orihara!" Shiki says as Izaya stumbles back, avoiding another attack.

"Yes sir!" Izaya kills the man as the others face against the guards, Shiki able to stalk up to the younger raven as Akabayashi came up,behind Izaya.

"What the hell happened?" He demands in a strangely calm voice.

Izaya's face was serious,"...I...I don't know. I had my information..." Izaya began to feel nervous, trying to find correct words. "It was a mistake."

"You're Izaya Orihara, you don't make mistakes..." Akabayashi says, praise turning slowly to warning.

"There won't be a next time." Izaya says quickly,"a small mistake caused by human illness... You know I never like to work when I'm am not well..."

"How are we suppose to know if you aren't well if you don't inform us about it?" Shiki says, stepping aside as a man went flying, them returning to his spot cooly.

Izaya rolls his eyes,"...it's not like I tell you everything..." He found himself saying.

Shiki shot him a look of annoyance, but his eyes read worry.  
Izaya brushed it off, "now, I would deem it wise to get out of here before those men pull out their guns."

Shiki and Akabayashi make eye contact before, Shiki grabbed Izaya's arm. Dragging the shorter away from the fight.

Izaya stumbles, but fallows. Feeling the winter that was still occurring.

"You're right, there won't be a next time... At least not until you get a body guard, or your secretary back, Mr. Orihara." He says very annoyed. "Because if you won't tell me these things, more people will die for no reason."

Izaya frowns, "It's not like you really worry...I'm just an informant."

"I swear Izaya, if you even think that..."

"I do."

Shiki glares," I do worry. You looked like you were going to pass out. Then seeing you with the gun pointed to your head..."

"It won't happen again." Izaya growls.

"You won't do any work until you start to-"

"To what? Act like a family?" Izaya sneers,"like you care about that...adopting a boy and turning him into an informant designed to destroy everything he touches...how sweet~"

Shiki frowns, wrinkles deepening. "...No work until you get yourself strait."

Izaya laughs,"you already know that I'm as strait as a circle, father dearest." The sarcasm in his voice was also dripping with regret. Valentines day coming to mind, and the baby.

"Get out of here before they come after you Izaya... And we will be having a talk about this later." Shiki threatens.

Izaya begin to move away, heading into the more populated areas of Ikubukuro. "Ooo, scary...gonna ground me?"

"...Find a body guard, someone to at least send a message telling your parent if you are well, and you'll have your job back."

Izaya frowns and turns. He leaves wind brushing past him, whipping his hair around. His coat not keeping the sudden cold out. 'Damn it...'

This was not going to be a good eight months.  
"Shit!" Izaya actualy curse, Shiki would find out eventually about the baby, and then he would proceed to kill Shizuo, Shinra, It, and I donno...a puppy...or a kitten...baby bunnies?  
This was not going well.

Izaya was moving slowly, using back allies, until he felt sick again. The smell of a late night restaurant bringing thoughts of food to his mind, he was sick but starving.  
Until he actually got sick, he threw up in an alley near Russian sushi.  
His migraine was egging on, and causing him to see stars.

Suddenly, he saw darkness.

~|_x_|~

Shizuo was having an absolutely fan fricken tastic day.  
It started out with some perverted old guy who dared to pull out a knife on the blond. And ended no better with some smart ass who tried to him him with a car.

So, naturally, Shizuo was in a great mood.

Tom had just let him off, after the car was thrown down the street and money was collected, along with hospital fees. And the blond beast of Ikibukuro had decided to head to Russian Sushi.  
He was thankful that he had gotten his pay check today, at least something good was going on.  
His week, so far, was a hell. Vivere had locked herself into her apartment, and Land Lord was freaking out over ducks, or some other shit, and Shizuo had enough of everything. Thinking about Vivere made his thoughts float to Izaya. The damned flea...mother of his child... Shizuo curses realizing it was probably his fault that Viva had gone into hiding...again. Growling at himself, the debt collector made his way into e back allies, thoughts about how he was going to make "peace" with his sworn enemy.

'How the hell am I sapose to be a father if I can't stand the goddamn mother...or...birther?...He's a guy, and my worst...mother fucker...' He stood before a passed out body.  
The usual fir trim jacket, and that...smell of flea... Mixed with something sweet smelling. Shizuo realized it was also coming from the flea, it smelled like... Himself but mingled with Izaya's sent... He liked it.

"Oi, Flea..." He nudges the raven with his shoe, trying to act casual.  
No response.

He tsks, "Damn it..." Slowly, he reaches down and pulls Izaya up. Carrying him princess style, covering his pale face with the fir hood. "..." A small frown found it's way onto the brutes face,"this better make peace you bastard."

Try set off towards the beasts apartment.

~|_x_|~

Izaya felt something soft under him, defiantly not the place where he had passed out. He woke slowly, feelings and scenes still not returning as fast. Even Japanese seemed hard to think in for a few moments. Then more feeling came, and his thoughts began to sort themselves out. He was on a bed... It was smaller than his, less blankets he realized as he felt a chill, 'so I'm not in my room at Shiki's' it smelt a bit off...cigarettes...  
His red eyes flashed opened, catching the white sheets that reflected the suns rays. His shut them again, wanting the brightness to go away.

"I saw you open your eyes..." A deep voice says from where Izaya assumed the door was.

"...mmm...mmftppt..." Izaya mumbles inaudibly, causing Shizuo to frown.

"Get up, it's eight am... You've been out for a whole day and a half."

Izaya opens his eyes, slowly this time, and looks tiredly to the blond.

Shizuo holds back a growl, crossing his arms waiting for Izaya to do something.

The raven says nothing, opting to remain quiet, once again realizing he was in uncharted territory... He sat up, feeling a bit queasy, but hold back the urge to Vomit.

"...I'm at your place..."

"No shit." Shizuo says, he couldn't help but to be cold towards the heartless informant. 'Crap...what happend to make peace?'... "Do you want coffee or something...?" Shizuo says after a long akward silence.

Izaya nods slowly," milk and sugar in it please..." He needed something sweet, he didn't really know why, but he needed it.

Shizuo nods,"ok...your clothes are in the wash, they'll be done in an hour...don't ruin my stuff but you can sit on the couch..." He leaves the puzzled raven and goes to make the coffee  
Izaya wastes no time getting up. He saw he was wearing a small V neck shirt, and pink and black black pj pants,...for girls.

Shizuo eyed Izaya as he sat down on the large couch, facing the TV, on it was the news, something to do with a gang skirmish, and guns being fired. A few bodies were lacerated as well.

Sighing he decides to make his move. "We need to talk."

"Yes...yes we do." Izaya smirks, he was about to say the same thing, but watched as Shizuo prepared the coffees, and handed him his.

"I...uh..." Shizuo sat down next to the flea, trying not to look him in the red eyes. "The baby... We..."

"We need to think about how this child is going to be raised. By the both of us." Izaya says suddenly.

Shizuo nods,"you're the one carrying it...and you will always be there, but... Every kid needs a father..."

Izaya frowns, then smiles weakly,"you have no idea... Shizuo," he used his full name," I want you to be there for our child...but..."

They both found it very hard to think.

"... Fuck..." Shizu curses, the tension in the air was almost choking him. "I want to live with the child, and I want to be a father... I know no girl would be able to handle me...so this is my only chance."

Izaya was a little caught off guard with the confession. He smirks, then smiles a thought forming. "I know exactly what we can do... You see, my boss, has put me aside from a recent mistake caused by...well...everything... And he says I need to find a person to help me out... Body guard, some one to inform him about import a t things when I am to busy, some one to keep an eye on me...per-say..."

"A babysitter?"

Izaya laughs, "no, but if you took the job you would be able to be around the kid everyday, and be... A good parent."

Shizuo frowns, thinking things over.

Suddenly, the apartment door opened and a certain green haired teen with bad timing entered.  
Izaya's eyes narrowed, and Shizuo merely ignored her.  
Viva stared at the two for no more then a second before going into the kitchen, they could hear the fridge open.

"...You can keep the pjs." She says, carrying three, two liter cola bottles in her arms. Izaya frowns at the comment. Vivere then looks to Shizuo. "..." She speaks in English to the blond,"...you...make peace..." She looks at Izaya, red eyes meeting dark brown, she speaks in Russian,"...you're the mother?"

Izaya frowns, but answers the greened haired teen. "Yes...who are you...?"

"The friendly neighborhood freak..." Vivere smiles,"...every kid needs a father, I can see that you understand that..."

"...Hmm...Interesting neighbor you have Shizu-chan."'izaya says in Japanese.

Vivere leaves before anything else could be said.

"...You do anything to her..."

Izaya laughs,"she's already messed up as it is... So predictable...a kind little human, not an annoying unpredictable brute like you..." Shizuo glares at him,"shes what..,17 living alone, is American..I'm guessing she's Native American Indian, Mexican, Spanish, and a little bit Irish, British, and German. She has an American accent, but was forced to pick up Russian, and learned Japanese from a Rosetta Stone course... Some how in Japan, and cares a lot about the family concept. So she regrets something about her family, and is as far away as she could be from it." He smiles, "not only that she's hiding something even deeper and darker, so...why should I do something to some one who's already broken?"

Shizuo stood from the couch. He hadn't wanted to hear any of that. It was Vivere after all! The green haired thing! The only neighbor who has been able to handle him and his anger!

"And I could deduct a lot more, but let's get back to the things at hand..." Izaya smiles when Shizuo sighs, and sits back down.

"...Do that ever again..."

"You'll what? Hurt me? Kill me? The mother of your child?" Izaya mocks, throwing a hand in the air.

"...Chain you to the bed, take away your phones, knives, laptops, and cover the windows... And keep you there until this is over..." Shizuo smiles, when Izaya pouts.

"...Seems like the beast can learn..." Izaya grins, his thoughts going back to the what the green haired freak had said. "... So... Do you want the job or not?"

Shizuo nods,"I'll take it for the child...but I'm not moving to your place."

Izaya smiles,"fine... His many rooms does this place have?"

"... Four bedrooms, four bath, thirteen closets..."

Izaya would be lying if he said that he wasn't impressed. He had never truly wen threw the whole place, but he knew it was huge, and Shizuo was deffinently not paying for it.

"Perfect... I'll be moving in." He smiled, Shizuo frowns.

"... Fine... It I'll have to check with Land Lord..."

Izaya smirks,"living with the brute of Ikibukuro, this should be fun~" he fallows the blond towards the door, not caring about the embarrassing pink pants, if any was embarrassed it should be Shizuo, being seen with a male in pink.

"...Oh, and if you hate unpredictable people... You're going to love Land Lord."

Izaya had a small feeling that he was going to regret this...

~|_x_|~

**Red: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter^^ and theres a lot of father issues in this... So, let's be kind and give a round of applause for the real fathers out there! That are the best fathers ever!**

**Shizuo: red had completely lost her mind...please fav and review in hopes that she will get it back...**

**red: (´Д` ) now you're being mean too!**

**Shizuo: ...I'm living with Izaya...**

**red: so?! Many girls, and maybe some guys, would love to live with Izaya!...oh god...he's right...I'm gonna go to sleep now...(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ night~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Durarara...**

~|_x_|~

Izaya never thought he could meet a human so annoying, and so unpredictable as the white haired thing in front of him right then...  
Compared to Shizuo, who's only practicality was his violence, he...she...Land Lord, was an atrocity.

"Yo! Shizuo! Have you seen Roofus?! My beautiful ducky lucky, who isn't so...lucky for being lost,...BUT, yo seen him. Yo sseeeeeeennn him?" The white haired person rants, moving around oddly behind the counter of the help desk. Land Lord wore all purple, a purple hoodie, purple shoes, even a purple beenie that covered most of the thick white hair.

Shizuo shakes his head, he was far to used to the antics of this person to even get annoyed anymore. "No I haven't seen Roofus..."

Land Lord frowns, "I just wanna give im a hug and he be gone!...WHO DAT DER!?" Land Lord shouts pointing at Izaya suddenly. He was leaning over the desk to look better at the raven.

"This is Izaya Orihara...he's going to be moving in with me." Shizuo says pushing Izaya forward a bit.

Izaya couldn't speak fast enough. Land Lord flew over the counter,and grabbed onto his hands jumping up and down. "Sweet baby Jesus! Is he the hot flea you be sleep talking about? Dayummmm~~!"

Shizuo growls,"I don't sleeps talk."

"Oh, really...Valentines day you were ...oh, OH! OH MY GOD! ITS THAT IZAYA!" The white haired maniac squeals, and moves from the angered male. "Ah,so!" Back over the counter she looks through a tattered book. "Two people...soon to be three or four or more in eight months." Land Lord absentmindedly says.

Izaya turns to Shizuo, eyes glowing with death. "You told!?"

"No." Shizuo says quickly, then glares at Land lord.

"Ah, ok! So living expenses, plus your usual tax, plus now another few people...hmmmm." She flips a few papers, and then slams one on the table. "Izaya-kun, sign here, here and here, put you number here, and emergency contact here. Then signature this page." She points at different various places on the apartment ship contracts.

Izaya raises a brow and reads the papers, he wanted to know what he was signing before he agreed to anything. Once going over everything, and finding it done quite professionally, he signed and found himself putting Shiki's number for emergency contact. Shinra was down for medical.

Shizuo watches cooly as Izaya goes over everything, he was slowly coming to terms with what was occurring. 'Izaya, my worst enemy, is having my child. And he is currently going to move in a live with me... And I am going to be a father, to our child.' It was past weird, and yet he was reasonably calm about it.

"Ah! You two are going to make such great parents!"

Izaya stutters,"how the...how did you come by that information?" He asks through red eyes, Land Lord wasn't intimidated.

"A green little ninja told me~" she sings songs, and hops around placing the contracts in their proper places.

"Vivere..." Shizuo sighs.

"Wait!" Land Lord shouts," she came out of her apartment finaly right?"

Shizuo nods,"yeah...she broke into my apartment again, and took all of the coke cola."

"Ah~ our little Mexican, is growing up! It seems like three years ago she moved in!"

"It was three years ago..." Speaking of the green haired sneak, she walks out of the elevators, and throws something big at Land Lord. "Roofus was in the stair well...some other teens were going to put it on the satellite dish on the roof." She smiles, and laughs as Land Lord runs to hug her.

"Viva! My babe! My lover of violent and often scary video games!" Land Lord hugs the green haired teen. A hug basketball sized rubber duck in her arms.

"Yeah..." Vivere rolls her eyes, then makes eye contact with the raven who was watching, and for once would even admit that he, Izaya Orihara, was thoroughly confused. "Welcome to the insanity..." She says knowingly.

Land Lord lets the seventeen year old go. "My Roofus and I thank you! Now! Onto other business!" Land Lord smiles, pointing into the air. "Beware of-"

"Lions, snakes, robots, and werewolves..." Vivere heads toward the exit, leaving a freaking out Land Lord, she reaches the door and smirks almost sadistically, knowing very well what she's saying, and looks with a smirk at Land Lord "And don't pull the hair." She leaves.

"OH MY GOD! SHE PLAYS DRAMATICAL MURDER! AOBA!," Land Lord shouts, "AAAHHH! Wait.., YOURE SEVENTEEN! NO YAOI FOR YOU!" She runs around, "Erika! I blame you for this!"

"Let's go before she focuses on us again..." Shizuo whispers, grabbing Izaya's arm and leading him away from the insane duck lover.

Izaya doesn't complain about the close proximity, and fallows, still trying to piece together what he just witnessed.

"You'll get used to Land Lord, purple tends to be a bit more of a crazy day." Shizuo says as they entered his apar..._their_ apartment.

"Color coded?" Izaya asks, still fallowing the blond that was his worst enemy, and now he was going to live with.

"Black is calm, blue is usually if some one is sick, yellow is duck for cover, red is usually like this, purple you just saw, green is a massive freak out and usually tax day, and rainbow is on rare special occasions, and tends to be... Very unpredictable." Shizuo really needed a smoke right then, so he moved to the outside balcony. Izaya watches him from inside, the door was open and he could faintly smell the tobacco.

He steps back more, knowing it was bad for the child, but knowing if he were to ask Shizuo to stop, that could be worse for the child.

Shizuo smiles fondly, it was a sudden change that Izaya has to look twice.

"Land Lord may seem out of control, but she means well, and she takes care of each person here like family. That's prolly how she came to know..." He looks to the raven thoughtfully, "Vivere wouldn't of told her anything. She tends to be more private and keeps secrets if asked to...but..."

Izaya was listening intensely, he wanted to know what the blond was going to say next.

"But, she'll tell the secrets if she sees it fit."

Izaya nods,"so...she is an odd teen." He found himself curious, as he was with every human. 'What kind of face would she make...?'

~|_x_|~

Izaya moves in and a slow week goes by.

Izaya and Shizuo, had found themselves getting along for the most part. Every time Izaya had morning sickness Shizuo sat near by rubbing his back and helping him out. Every time Izaya felt dizzy, or light headed Shizuo would swoop in and take care of him. The man was serious about being a family, and Izaya knew it. But he also knew that they weren't going to be a loving couple, just two guys who hate each other, but are gong to get along because of the family they are having with each other.  
Or something along the lines of. Izaya took care of everything, from cleaning to cooking and getting Shizuo up for breakfast. He bought ingredients for food, and kept Shizuo posted of his doings. Izaya found himself wondering if Shizuo was alright when ever he was out later than usual, and even waited, with the green haired cosplayer, for Shizuo to return for dinner. Or if he was really late, Izaya would keep the food warm and send Vivere home.  
Izaya even found himself getting used to Land Lord, and quickly realizing what to aspect from the white haired landlord. The colors changed daily, and she became more predictable than Shizuo.  
But another person had taken his interest.

'Vivere Est Passus...'

So far, even with all of his research, he even found out what her name was in. Latin, Vivere est passus, but he had found very little about her.  
And even over dinners, which Shizuo, Izaya or, Vivere made, she was a normal smiley green haired writer, gamer and black belt. She had a knack, though, for knowing how to handle things. When Shizuo would get pissed she was able to calm him down with only a few bored words, when Izaya was trying to read her again she merely stared back at him, with eyes that said it all, _'go ahead and try me...'_Izaya began to wonder why she wasn't in school, or why she was born in America, but was living in Japan.

Shizuo's responses to his questions were, "If she hasn't told you, you won't know." As in, go ask her yourself.

Shizuo found himself worrying about Izaya. When he was at work his thoughts floated to the raven that he was living with. The in that he was having a child with.  
His feelings of hate for the flea had been disapating, and he found himself feeling more at ease when they were together. He always kept himself posted on what Izaya was doing. Texting him multiple times a day, asking if he needed anything, and is he was hot or cold, or is he was hungry, if he felt like he needed rest after doing all the chores. Shizuo found himself wanting to spend time with the mother of his child, and they both would usually sit on the couch watching movies, or an anime.

It was unusual, but to Shizuo and Izaya things were just coming naturally. Even with Vivere and Land Lord, (And Roofus) in the picture. Celty had been a huge help with Izaya, and often brought him information he needed. She was helping also keep the cover that Izaya was just away on business, keeping the public from knowing the actual reason that the informant had vanished.

And on the rare occasions that Izaya did go out, he borrowed a short blond wig from Viva, and put on glasses, and a white shirt with a leather vest that zipped up to his neck. Vivere named the little charade character, 'Truce' and would sometimes come with him for shopping.

Another week goes by.

Izaya smiles, reading the clock it was almost time to leave for the ultra sound.

"Shizu-chan!" He calls in a sickeningly sweet mannor, knocking on the blond's bedroom door.

" I'll be out in.. A mmminute..." He heard a sleepy reply. The brute absolutely loved to sleep in on days off, and yesterday he had take Friday and the whole weekend off from Tom.

After a hurried breakfast, Shizuo put on his classic clothes, and grabbed Izaya's jacket, the flea was waiting out in the hall.

Land Lord, in all pink, waves at them from her desk, Roofus was placed next to her.  
"Have fun~!"

Shizuo puts on his shades, and Izaya pulls up his hood. Neither wanted to be seen with the other, but both kept moving next to each other on the streets, heading for a certain doctor.

~|_x_|~

"Hello~" Shinra greets the two at the door, a big goofy smile on his face.

"Morning..." Shizuo pushes Izaya in first. The flea had been extra annoying on the way there, and nearly fell skipping...twice, so Shizuo had held his hand stopping the flea from bouncing about. But, Izaya had not taken it well, and had resorted to pouting childishly. He was glad that he didn't have morning sickness, well he did feel sick, but he hadn't thrownup yet, and he wanted to enjoy being outside.

[How are things going between you two?] Celty asks, as they made their way into the makeshift, ultra sound room.

"Fine. We're living together now..." Shizuo says gruffly, Izaya nods.

[Thats good.] her smoke seemed to relax just a bit, and she helped Izaya lay down on the table.

"This is going to be cold." Shinra puts a thick gel on the raven's exposed stomach. Izaya winces but doesn't complain.

Shizuo watches the screen along with the others in the room.

Shinra moves the thing around, and eventually grins. "There it is!"  
A small sack could been seen on the screen.

"It's just a small fella right now, but... It might have a heart best, you can't tell gender right now though, you have a 50% chance of a boy, and a 25% chance for a girl."

Izaya frowns, "what about the last 25%?"

Shinra's smile faulters," well..." He then frowns,"ok, honestly, there's an issues... Using the punnet square you know, XX is female XY is male, but you both are XYs in gender. You guys have four chances, 50% male, and 25% female...but no child can be a YY... So, you have a 25% chance of the baby dying..."

Izaya's eyes widened,"but...but with the... There's already a 23% chance of the child being misscarriaged, and another 19% chance of it dying after being born... That gives it less than a 35% chance of surviving!" He was feeling slightly panicked.

Shinra frowns,"you've got to get off the internet... The chances of the baby's survivable is around 60%... You have Shizuo's DNA in there," both Shizuo and. Izaya blushed at that,"and I am here to prevent anything from going wrong." Shinra tries to cheer up the mood. Izaya was still a little upset, and Shizuo found himself taking his hand.

"Everything will be fine." He says, hoping it would be. Izaya smiles at the small confort, and leans into the debt collectors chest, they watched the screen as Shinra wrote some things down and took pictures at different angles.

When they were done, and Shinra and Celty gave Izaya a printed picture of the small life forming inside him, Shizuo took Izaya to a small family restaurant on the border or Ikibukuro so nobody would recognize them.

"So,..." Izaya says, reading over the menu, everything looked good, or was that the cravings comming on? Either way he was having the cheesecake... Yup, cravings. "Another six months..." They both were sitting at the counter.

"So in about... November..." Shizuo says, it was only May and a nice warm summer was going to kick in.

Izaya nods, the waiter walks to them, his hungry eyes looking at the informant. "What may I get you?" He asks, checking Izaya out.

The raven cringes up the searching eyes, he really hated it when strangers checked him out, and tried to ignore it.

"I'll have the cheesecake." Izaya says quietly handing his menu over, the man takes it form him, making hand contact before going to the blond.

"Ah, if that's not sweet enough I know what is." The waiter winks.

Shizuo, was pissed, the waiter was flirting with Izaya! "I'll have the strawberry milk shake, and a slice of the chocolate cake." He says trying to keep calm. The waiter nods, and winks at Izaya again, before moving off.

Izaya frowns, but grins when he sees how pissed Shizuo was.

"Wow... That vein looks like it's gonna pop out of your skull." He says lightly, grinning when Shizuo growls. "Now what's the issue?"

"...People..." Shizuo says.

Izaya giggles,"people...Wow Shizu-chan..."

"I just didn't like what he was doing to you." Shizuo says feeling heat come to his face. He watches as the raven smiles, his ruby eyes amused.

"So, you were feeling...Protective,...Or how about... jealous...?" Izaya teases.

Right then Shizuo decided,"well...since we are living together, and we are having a family... We shouldn't go seeing other people..." He says quickly.

Izaya was blind sided, he had never seen anyone before, and now he was living with Shizuo and... "So...how are we going to do that, you know I have never dated or seen anyone before, and that guy doesn't have a chance..." He throws in.

Shizuo frowns, and felt more heat rising to his face.

"...I...just..."

Their food arrives,and so does the horny male," so, hey..." The waiter leans towards Izaya,"if your little date doesn't work out..." The man smiles, and slide his number into Izaya's hand. Shizuo nearly spit out his milkshake, anger very evident.  
Before the waiter could move away willingly, a punch smashed his face in.

Izaya grins, tossing the number to the floor, and looks to the seething blond.

"Nice hit, Shi-zu-chan." He smiles, and to add to the effect he hugs the ex-bartender as the stupid waiter stands, he curses and the manager came out yelling at him for fraternizing with a customer.  
Both the blond and raven got free food, it wasn't the first time the waiter had gotten punched apparently, and Shizuo lead Izaya home. Growling still about how much that guy had pissed him off.

Izaya found it endearing that Shizuo wanted to protect him. And looped his arm into Shizuo's.

"What are you...?" Shizuo says caught off guard from the sudden affection.

"I donno... Hormones..." Izaya suggests, hugging onto the brute, his hood covering his face enough from the teenagers that were getting out of school.

They got home slowly, just enjoying the park for most of the day, and ordered some take out Russian Sushi. Vivere was having dinner with Land Lord.

Izaya and Shizuo sat on the couch, thinking about how much has changed.

"...So, you think we should stop trying to see other people? " Izaya brings up the subject again.

Shizuo nods,"yeah...seeming how we are having a family and all..."

Izaya frowns,"mmm..." Then sighs before off handedly saying,"we should be married then..."

"Fine...Marry me." Shizuo says quietly.

Izaya's eyes opened wide,"what?"

"You're right. We are having a family, living together and both agree to the fact that we shouldn't be seeing other people." Shizuo looks Izaya in the eyes, hoping he was doing the right thing for their family,"For our messed up little family,..."Carmel honey eyes met crimson chocolate.

_"Izaya, will you marry me?"_

~|_x_|~

**red: the ending is a bit ruff, but I hope that it's tolerable...I'm sick, so yeah... And I couldn't post yesterday because I fell asleep around four pm and woke to my alarm at five am...**

**Land Lord: Being sick is the worst! So comment and fav to make Rooofffuuuusss feel better! *･゜ﾟ･*****:.｡****..｡****.:*･****'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'･*****:.｡****. .｡****.:*･゜ﾟ･*******

**Red:criticism is more than welcome because I think this chapter isn't my best~ and I might put up the next chapter today~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to a certain commentor who is my second favorite living being on the planet, my first being my best friend or one of my five cats, or Tom Hiddleston, or Bruce Willis, or Morgan Freeman, or Itachi Uchiha's voice actor...XD much love to them all!~~~**

~|_x_|~

_"Izaya, will you marry me?"_

Izaya's heart stopped. This was his enemy right? ...but it was also the father of his child... It was Shizuo Heiwajima, personification of violence, but his room mate who wanted to keep him safe. The man who once wanted him dead, the one he used to torture, was now the one he wanted to be around, the one he was having a family with. Izaya realized he wanted this.

"Yes." Izaya says, the air around them was suffocating when he had to think, it had been about five minutes of just staring at Shizuo, his expression pure shock. He smiles a small smiles, and answers,"I'll marry you."

Shizuo sighs in relief, his heart honestly stopped when Izaya hadn't answered right away. He was afraid that the flea was suddenly joking with him abotu it. But he was glad. A little too glad, that they were going to be, somewhat, devoted to each other. He smiles a little.

"But I'll marry you under a few conditions." Izaya says with a smirk, Shizuo mentally groans adn prepares himself for the worst,"we may not be a loving couple, but in always had a dream that when I did get married every Thursday would be a date night~ And that there would be family camping trips!" Izaya says, he was being some what honest. It was true that he really did want to go camping with a family, it was just something that never happened with Shiki as his adoptive father

"Ok, we'll do family trips and such." Shizuo nods,"but you have to take my last name."

"Izaya Heiwajima..." Izaya let that run in his mind a few times. 'Izaya Heiwajima, the goddly informant married to the inhuman beast of Ikibukuro, above all humans, and never to be crossed for his husband is a monster...' he nods, "I could deal with that, but you have to allow me first pick of baby names."

Shizuo agrees,"as long as you choose more than one for me to choose from."

Izaya nods," fine, but I get to redecorate everything in this house." He looks around the trashy looking room, no matter how many times he had tried it always looked a mess.

Shizuo sighs,"fine, but I get final say in how things look. And child's room cannot be to over the top, we aren't going to spoil the kid."

"Fine~" Izaya giggle, his hormones were acting up. "We are going to be the best parents ever~"

Both males started to laugh. Shizuo grins,"yeah." Their thoughts went to how things had changed, from wanting to murder each other to, now getting married.

"It's still going to be odd though..."

"What is?" Shizuo asks, leaning back staring at the TV, some random show about pink haired girls with invisable arms. Lots of blood. He didnt really like it already.

Izaya was quite for a moment, thinking to himself. "Everything..."

"Flea, you can talk to me about anything now...i guess...You know, since we are going to be living the rest of our lives together."

"Well..." Izaya found himself blushing, he never liked admitting stupid things like this. "I just find it...comical that i have never dated anyone, and the one time i end up in bed with someone, not a single actual date, ends with us getting married..."

Shizuo stares at the deep in shout informant. His worst enemy, turned fiance.

"...Friday..." he says, stifling a yawn. "Friday, so in two days, we will go on a date."

He watched as Izaya's ruby eyes went wider, before narrowing, then going wide again. "...B..but.."

"But what?" Shizuo suddenly pulls the flustred raven close, bringing his head to his chest. "We can only see each other."

He felt a warm feeling inside when Izaya suddenly cuddles up to his chest, the raven yawning tiredly. Shizuo slowly puts an awkward arm around the ravens shoulder.

Izaya snuggles closer," minus well make the best of it."

Izaya fell into a deep sleep, and Shizuo carried him gently into his bedroom. Once the flea was snug, he looked over the pale skin, and resting face of his ex-rival.A face that was like no other mans, and would even make a woman jealous. A smaller figure, but with curves that Shizuo could see through the clothing and blankets.  
His thoughts flashed to that night. Valentines day.  
The feel of Izaya's skin against his, and the want to devour the raven. To mark him as his own. the sweet moans of his name, and the feeling of...  
Noticing his thoughts he shook his head. This was Izaya, his...future wife...type thing... He was already some how pregnant...And Shizuo didn't want to hurt him any more.  
Sighing, Shizuo stands and exits Izaya's room, he fell into an uneasy sleep. Thoughts flashing about how things were going to play out in the end. 'I have to tell my parents, Kasuka, Kadota, Simon will find out eventualy, Tom...' Hus thoughts drifted, and slumber was weary.

Izaya slept soundly, but his dream wasn't a good one. In fact it took turn to a night mare. Hsi thoughts before bed were on his family.

'Shiki... Mairu, Kururi... they will find out... And who knows what Shiki will do... I dont want him to take me away from Shizuo...' He closed his eyes, as a feeling of saddness swept over, 'but... for all i know.. he could leave me...'

_~|_XDreamX_|~_

_"Shizuo?" Izaya walks into their neat roomy apartment, a place of many memories, he had news to tell. Something... had happened again. He felt like that news was something horrible. "Shizuo!?" He calls again. Hearing no reply._

_He made his way to the child's room, finding it empty of all clothing. This made his heart stop. Quickly making his way to his and Shizuo's room, finding it neat. Nothing made sence, but he saw the tests on the bathroom sink. A voice told him Shizuo was angry, when he saw them. And left something for the raven._

_ Tears prickling in his eyes._  
_Izaya made his way towards the living room table. Wondering what had happened to the man he was married to._

_There sat a note._

_"No..." Izaya's heart dropped, he read the kanji._

**_ Dear flea,_**

**_ I can't believe we thought that this would work. Your father was right._****_ You don't deserve a good family, or any family for that matter._**

**_ I'm taking our son and leaving._**

_** I saw those tests, and if you are, I don't care. By then, i only wanted your body. You should understand, being married to you, and unable to date a girl. Well, turns out, I honestly don't care. I met one, and she is all i need.**_

**_ By the time you read this, we will be gone._**

**_ With hate,_**  
**_ Shizuo Heiwajima_**

**_ Ps. Don't forget that it was your fault. You should just take responsibility. But keep in mind, I will be back for this child. _**

_Izaya fell to the ground, his worst fears realized. Shizuo had found someone better... he had just up and left him. Left him when he would need him more than ever._  
_"Please...don't leave me..." He clutched his stomach... Feeling a bulge of their second unplanned child. "You said you wouldn't leave..."_

_The note seemed to change, and the words,_

**_~I lied~_**

_Came to view._

_Izaya sobbed, he couldn't do this. Not again. NOT AGAIN!_  
_He trusted Shizuo, he cared for him. For their family! How could he just take everything away? How could he leave?_  
_After everything. All the pictures of a little blond boy and his father stared down the raven. All the times they were sharing. The family they had raised._

_Their son..._

_Izaya looks towards the bedrooms._

_Their sin..._

_He looks down to the wedding ring on his hand, seeing the other one next to him on the floor._

_His promise..._

Izaya was sobbing, he needed Shizuo. He needed him now. To hug him. And to make sure that he wouldn't leave him like this.

He snapped awake feeling devastated, crying like a child. He put a hand to his mouth to muffle his cries, but the dream kept replaying in his mind. And the tears or his fears just cascaded down his red cheeks. The note replaying, and Shizuo'... Shizuo'... The name brought more tears to the raven.

Shizuo was half sleep, but his protective family instincts woke him up suddenly. It usually happened when some one he cared for was in danger, or going through a tuff moment. Just something he was born with, like his strength.

Something was off.

But with who? He sat up, thinking. 'Kasuka?...No, hes in America right now... Mom? No, shes with Dad and he would of allerted me if anything was wrong... Celty? iza-'

He got up slowly listening intencely for any noises. Pulling on sweat pants quickly, he ran out of his room. Hearing a slight crying coming from Izaya's room.  
'Flea?'  
He knocks on the door, and opens it slowly. It creaked a bit, but didn't cause much noise.

The debt collector's heart sank at the sight.

Izaya was hugging onto a pillow, his face buried in it, curled up in a fetal position, his grey hoddie thrown over his raven locks. Sobbing silently, shivering in complete darkness. The only light being from the streets outside.

After a few moments, Shizuo entered slowly, taking in the sight with dislike.  
He hated it. Hated it! He hated seeing Izaya cry, even more than he hated violence.

"Flea?" He calls gently, sitting on the bed next to the informant.  
Izaya flinches at the name, but doesn't respond. "Oi, Izaya..." Shizuo puts a big hand on Izaya's shivering shoulder. "...Please..." He says in almost a whisper, "tell me what's wrong..." No response. Just more tears. "Izaya..." Shizuo stood, "I'll be right back...",and left the room, returning with a wet towel and a glass of water. "Here."

Izaya opens his eyes, sniffling, he sat up facing Shizuo. Taking the water silently, making sure not to touch Shizuo's fingers while receiving it, still having thoughts of the nightmare he had.

"..." Shizuo uses the towel to gently wipe off Izaya's tear stained face, though the raven did flinch when he came in contact with the sudden wetness. When he was done the informant leans forward, half hugging Shizuo's midsection. He couldn't handle it, the urge to be near the blond was over whelming his system.

"Please..." Shizuo could hear the slightest word leave the raven.

"What is it?" He asks in a caring tone. He was genuinely concerned for the flea, never having seen him in such a state.

"... I... I had a nightmare..." Izaya felt increasingly childish and blamed his hormones for doing this, but he needed Shizuo with him. "... You.. You were gone..."

Shizuo listens to Izaya's every word.

From the note, to realizing that the 'nightmare Izaya' was pregnant, and Shizuo had just used him and walked out. Abandoning the raven. Then was even saying that he would only come back to take the child.

Izaya felt a few more tears seep from his ruby eyes. "Please...please...don't leave..." He was close to crying on Shizuo's shoulder. Head looking down, forhead against the brute's chest.

The debt collector hugs the pregnant raven. Trying to sooth him silently. He didn't blame Izaya for being this upset after having such a dream.  
He didn't know much still about his past, but he could tell that he couldn't do something like that to the raven. It seemed like Izaya had, had enough abandonment in his life. 'Hell, does he even have parents?'

"Izaya..." Shizuo kisses the crying ravens forehead tenderly,"I'm not going to go anywhere..." He moved to Izaya's right check, kissing it lightly,"understand?" He kisses the left wet cheek. "I won't ever leave you." Wiping away the tears and looks deeply into the ruby eyes. Izaya was trying not to turn into serious water works, but his attempt was failing with each tender touch. Everything was new, and everything hurt but helped him in diffrent ways. The light kisses made him worry, but left a feeling that this was the truth. With each little peck, it was like a promise.

"Shizuo..."

"Izaya..." Shizuo leans down slowly, keeping eye contact. He could burly control himself, and was silently asking permission. When he saw nothing but sadness in those eyes, but not rejection he continued.

Their lips met in a sweet calming kiss. It was, tender, sweet and soft, something that both of them needed in the darkness.

Shizuo couldn't believe he was kissing Izaya, but the velvety lips that he had met were wet with tears, but warm, and plumply inviting. It was a innocent kiss. Nothing but the meeting of lips. But behind it was much more then a simple meet.  
Izaya still had tears in his eyes when Shizuo had leaned down and met his whimpering mouth. Effectively silencing him with warmth and affection. He felt his worry stop at the gesture, and the tears began to dry with the slight promise.  
Just a small kiss, a light one just to brush away all the nightmares, and promised an even brighter future.

Their eyes closed, and Shizuo leaned Izaya down gently, taking the smaller male into his arms. Their lips never parting. Nothing more was done, and nothing more was needed.

Izaya and Shizuo laid there, just pressed against each other, arms not wanting to let go was they wrapped themselves around each other's bodies, but air became needed and Izaya broke it off.

They panted, still in each other's arms.

Shizuo smiles at Izaya, whom was deeply blushing, bringing their foreheads together, he speaks quietly, "I'm never leaving."

Izaya grins, looking deeply into the Caramel honey eyes of his future husband. "... I believe you..."

Shizuo held onto Izaya. Enjoying the warmth he was giving off.  
'It isn't love, but it's a start...' Both were thinking silently to themselves.

"...I... I guess I'm glad that I have to marry you." Izaya says suddenly, hugging Shizuo tighter. "It's better than some shitty Yakuza member like my father was planning..."

Shizuo grins, "wait...you have a father?"

Izaya grins, and sighs,"yes.. i do... But hes not my real, real father."

"What?" The blond was slightly confused.

"I'm adopted." Izaya let that sink into the protozoans brain for a moment. "Shiki, my boss, the Awakusu-Kai. Hes my adoptive father."

Shizuo frowns,"... Does he know about this?"

Izaya shakes his head. "He all but fired me about a month and a half ago... I nearly got shot during the mission, and he you know... ordered me to get a body guard..."

"Ah..." Shizuo tighten his grip on the small body pressed against him. Turning slightly so Izaya was resting ontop of him comforably. "...As long as i don't need to impress him for some off reason to marry you, we should be good."

"Aw, but Shizu-Chan~ When you're gonna marry you have to meet your future wife's family~" Izaya teases with a slight whine.

Shizuo brushes it off, and pulls Izaya's head under his, letting the smell of the flea lull him to sleep.

Izaya pouts, but slowly felt himself listening to the beating of the brute's heart. He found it comforting, and snuggled to the warmth. Slowly, both of them drifted to a deeper sleep. The stress that they both had was slowly disappearing, and a sweet dream came upon them both.

~|_X_|~

**Red; Nothing much happend in this chapter, but~~~ I am working on the next one, and have it typed most of the way up! SO it might be up in the morning before i go to school~**

**Shizuo; Comment, fav, point out flaws, doesnt matter just voice an opinion and if you have any ideas, Red welcomes all...**

**red: OH! And i just started to drive! Like, my birthday was about two weeks ago, and i just got my learners permit...O.O...I DONT WANNA DRIVE! IT WAS SCARY!TT^TT...my dad made me drive home... and ..i just...i...i really...i dont know how to react to it!DX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Red: i dont own durarara. and I started another story, eh idk about it but, im listening to Led Zeppelin, so im just...in a rather odd, like really, od odd oddddddooodddddddd, mood...lots of stuff have happend in the last 15hours of my life~ but i have another story up, if you want to check it out its called 'If Chosen' and is based off of a dream i had, and typed up like...WAIT let me look at the date...4-10-13... so almost a year ago, and i still rememeber how weird it was...oh well, hope you enjoy~~^^**

~|_X_|~

Thursday went by as a normal, or as normal as a day in Ikibukuro ever got, and Izaya was waking up on friday to Shizuo getting dressed. They had now started to sleep in the same bed.

"Ohayo..." the groggy raven mutters rubbing one eye childishly, sitting up with the blankets falling around his smaller frame.

Shizuo looks over at him and smiles. "Morning." He had taken a bath in preparation for the day and was currently drying his blond locks. Shizuo watches as the younger stands slowly, still tired but they both have had two nights of the best sleep ever. Izaya was wearing a slim black shirt, and shorts that he borrowed from Vivere. But Shizuo noticed something more. A slight, just the slightest, unusual protrusion of the flea's abdomen. A little baby bump.

Izaya notices his staring and blushes, leaving the room to put on his day time clothing.

"We're going out today, so..." izaya pokes his head back into the room, blushing still. "What should i wear?"

Shizuo shrugs, he hadn't planned anything too huge, or expensive,"dress semi casual."

Izaya nods, and goes to his room.

Once the door was shut he freaks. 'Oh my kami-sama! Today's my date with Shizu-chan. What are we going to do? Where is he going to take me?' He paces around pulling out differnt red, black, grey and even a white shirt to try on. He wanted to look good on his first date ever. But how could he if Shizuo had always known him? 'He has seen me in almost everything, even a ficken dress that one time...' Izaya wanted to make it a good memory.

Slowly his thoughts fell to the shirt he had. A smirk finding its way onto his face. He threw on the clothes, satisfied with how they looked and quickly brushed his raven colored hair.

"Flea! Are you ready yet?" Shizuo's voice came down the hall.

"Almost!" Izaya takes one last look at himself, and nods. He grabs his phone, and slides the knives he usual took with him into the pockets.

Shizuo looks to the raven. His eyes widened. 'Wow...'

Izaya was wearing a crimson red Tshirt, with a grey vest that was open in the front. Around his neck was what looked like a brownish orange computer chip, and a black army tag with the word 'Zero' in English on it. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and a white belt that showed when his shirt rode up, as he hoped over to the blond. The computer chip and dog tag jingling as he moved. Multiple colored wrist bands decorated his pale hands.

"Shizu-Chan~ Where are we going to go first?"

Shizuo smiles, leading the happy raven through the complex's halls.

"I was thinking the park for a while, you know... People watch, i made reservations at a Cat Cafe, but they're at one and its only 10;30."

"Cat cafe?"

Shizuo nods,"yeah, i remember Shinra saying that your apartment complex didn't let you have any cats one time... It was after i attack you in the alley way in Shibuya."

Izaya nods,"i remember."

Small recap, Izaya was merely playing with a stray cat, and Shizuo took it upon himself to try and murder the flea. Izaya got away, but the cat was kicked out of his complex and he gave it to Shinra who gave it to a cat cafe.

"Do you like any pets Shizu-chan?" Izaya asks as they kept walking through the stair well.

"Dogs..." Shizuo answers with a small smile.

Suddenly a teen with blond hair ran towards them, going up. He was out of breath, and frantic.

"Hey! I'm not done with you yet!" The shout of Vivere could be heard as she ran after the guy. She grabs him ruffly by the throat and shoves him ahead of her, going back down the stairs. The green haired hostile nods to Izaya and Shizuo, they both had moved to block the way when they heard her shout.

They kept going down the stairs, and at the bottom they saw a boy with black hair and greyish blue eyes. He was crying as Vivere approached with the elder teen.

"Now. You are going to give back what you stole from this child, before I beat you yo death with your skull." She says in the nicest voice any had ever heard.

"Fine!" The guy threw a wallet, actualy an envolop with a rubber band holding it in half at the black haired boy. "There! The street rat got his things baffck-"

Shizuo and Izaya both grimaced as Vivere flat out took the guy down. One hand flew at his throat, her leg swept out to his, she stepped up BAM! He was down, she kneels, on him. A knee at the center of his chest, digging in as she cranked his arm in an unnatural way over her other knee. Her face Deadly, eyes covered darkly by the green locks.

She looks up to the young orphan and smiles, kindly. "Are you ok?"

The boy nods, holding the papers dearly to his person.

Izaya and Shizuo try to walk past the scene, but both of them wanted to see the outcome, so Izaya took out his phone and was pretending to look up places for them to go.

"Ag!AGH!" The guy groans as his arm comes too close to being broken.

"VIVERE! VIVA!" Land Lord jumps into the area, wearing all pink. "Who dareth to disturbeth this!...uhh, CHILD-ETH!?"

The boy looks at the two, still in tears, but slowly starting to feel better as the crazy white haired girl spoke to his savior.

Vivere sighs, gesturing to the male then the kid "This punk iggit, decided to steal from..."

"...Mikado..." the boy says silently.

"Mikado-kun. So I-"

"MIKADO! AH! Come here, come here. let us fix you up! YO ROOFUS!" Land Lord takes the child's hand, and leads him from the scene.

Vivere sighs, still all but sitting on the down teen.

"Good day so far?" Shizuo asks, watching as she suddenly punches the guy's lights out.

"Pretty fine." She stood, looking at the two." I see you're going out."

Izaya blushes, putting his phone away.

"You look nice. You, uggh" She teases Shizuo. Izaya smiles, and Shizuo shakes his head.

"Stop teaming up with each other."

"Why?" They answer in unison.

Shizuo sighs,"You're out NUMBERED SHIZU-DEAR!" Land Lord yells walking back to them with Roofus in her hands.

"Come on, we have a..." Shizuo begins, but stop his sentence when Vivere turned to Land Lord, collecting 2000yen. "Date..."

The green haired badass grins,"Yes we placed bets. No you're not getting any money." Vivere slung the unconscious idiot over his shoulder, and smiles as Shizuo and Izaya stare. "The bet was that you two were going to go out before i knocked the shit out of someone, she bet after. The date starts when two left the front door."

Shizuo sighs, and Izaya shakes his head.

Vivere shrugs," just another day here in Ikibukuro~"

Izaya and Shizuo left the complex and kept walking, heading towards the park. It was a bright sunny day, few clouds in the sky, and the temperatue was beautiful.

Izaya was skipping next to Shizuo, who was holding his hand, as they kept their slowly going pace.

"So you're a dog person~" Izaya says when they sat in the grass.

Shizuo smiles,"yeah... When i was a kid i had a few dogs. My first one was a mixed breed, i burly remember but her name was Ren... After she past away my family got a big St. Bernard, Wolgang Imthedoggest,"-_Saposed to sound like Amadaeus, yes these are my past dogs, and true story coming next_.-" He was awesome, though he was very protective of our family, if he didn't know you he would growl if you came near us."

"What happened to him?"

"Uh,well... I used to live in a neihborhood, and Wolfgang wasn't the most friendly dog out there. He bit my dad, my mom, my brother, and my cousin. But never me. One day a girl was dared to go into our yard, and Wolf attacked her. 365 stitches to her neck and 230 to her shoulder. And the father and home owners comity said that he was to dangerous to be kept alive..."

Izaya saw the distant look in Shizuo's eyes.

"It wasn't his fault. It was her for ignoring our constant reminders of, keep away from our dog, he will try and kill you. But nope, she went got attacked and we lost a family member." He sighs,"after a few years we got another dog. A border collie named Shelby. And then we moved, and at the next place we got another dog, Star a jack russle mix." -_story of my dogs ends here, Shelby and Star are sniffing my hands as i type this_.-" But when we came to the city i haven't been able to get a dog."

Izaya nods,"i've only ever had cats." Shizuo tsks, "What? they are the best pet ever!"

The blond shakes his head. "A dog will love you regardless, and accepts you as a master."

"The cat wants to see your resume first." Izaya jokes, they both laugh. "Ah, I've had alot of cats over my life. I just love them." Izaya felt odd opening up his past, but he was glad that Shizuo was going to be there for him.-_Another true story time, yes i've had/have all these pets_-"The oldest cat, and the one i burly remember was a stripped house cat named Hermin, and he could MEOW! It would be like, four in the morning, and he wold start his calling. And would just keep at it until you left your room to find, and pet him." Izaya grins," My mother used to swear that he did that just to piss her off. Doing the whole, 'What, we're sleeping here.' 'But i wanted you to pet me.' 'You could of been in the bed room.' 'You could of been out here.'" Izaya giggles,"She even changed her voice when she used to re-enact the 'chats' she would have with any of our cats." He slowly thought back and spoke again,"Hermin ran out the door, and we never saw him again. But he was really, really old. With him we had a grey and white cat named Cassie, he was the oldest. Next to him a Long haired queen of the world, Angiogram, or Angie for short. She is the queen of the world. Long haired part persian, birght green eyes that just told you she was the boss." His red eyes dimmed,"I remember one year... One year, third grade, i wanted a kitten. And i was so presitant that Christmas came and my parents had gotten me the cat of my dreams..."

Shizuo shifts to listen closely to Izaya, the raven had started to become quieter,"What was it's name?"

"Buster." Izaya looks to Shizuo,"His name was Buster. He was an orange haired tabby, and was my best friend. I would go to school and come back and there he would be waiting for me. He even slept in my bed at night, and he and i used to play all the time." Izaya went quite for a few moments,"he was a unlucky cat though..." With a bitter laugh the raven speaks,"turned out he was allergic to fur... About..." Izaya thought a moment,"i don't really remember... How long we had him that is, but... I remember one day i was away at a meeting with Shiki, he needed me...for...something, and when i came home... Buster wasn't there... My mom had taken him to the animal hospital. And i felt horrible... I was gone for only an hour, and i come back and he wasn't there." Izaya felt tears prickle in his eyes,"...A few days past and my Da...and Shiki came home with a picture of Buster, telling me that the doctors were going to operate on his lungs... He survived, but before he could come home he had another allergic attack... I was in school, and when i got home. Once again my Mom brought me into her room... She just told be flat out, 'Buster died.'" He frowns," I was little, and those words hit me like stone... I never got to see him one last time... I never got to say goodbye..." -_I cant... i just.._.-

Shizuo could see, and pretty much feel, the sadness coming off of Izaya. He hugs the raven, comforting the other.

"Thats why i never tell people goodbye, i try to say 'See you later', but never actualy say, 'Bye.'"

Shizuo nods,"hmm... Wolfgang...i don't remember when they took him away, i was very little..."

"I was...eight."

Shizuo sits up, with Izaya. "I did get other cats though... After...Buster we got a grey short haired one named Warren..." He giggles, remembering this cat fondly,"He ate so much and, i kid you not, he was thirty pounds." Izaya laughs,"We tried to get him to go on a diet by putting him into a diffrent room while the other cats ate, but he started to eat at the fruit and breads we left out as snacks."

Shizuo even found himself craking out into a smile."Seriusoly?"

"Yup!" Izaya smiles,"One time he even ate half a jar of Mayonnaise! I KID YOU NOT!" Shizuo snorts,"He and Angie and Cassie moved with us to another house. And then we got Ming-Ling and Sweetie. Ming was a very very very crossed eyed simiese kitten, and he was becoming a fat cat like Warren. And Sweetie was the other girl cat, WHO by no means! Was sweet!" -_end of story, she is a semi sweet...little devil...i mean...uhh... queen wars with Angie-_

"So you had five cats at once?"

"Yes, all the way throughout highschool~" Izaya smiles,"but when i moved out i couldn't own any cats. Shiki still has them all."

SHizuo nods,"Shelby and Star still live with my parents... But i have been looking for a nice big dog."

Izaya grins,"if you come home with a dog, i swear i will buy a cat."

They laugh.

A cool breeze blows over them, and time rolls around for them to go to the cafe.

Shizuo paid for the hour and Izaya all but dashed into the room of felines.

"Oh~~ Shizu-chan! Look! LOOOK!" Izaya points to a stripped cat that was asleep with one paw over its eyes, then to a few other cats that were circling the floor. He was everywhere, petting cooing and giggling like mad. Throwing toys, and speaking to the cats in different languages according to were their breed was from.

Shizuo sat there, next to a grey cat with a squished face.

His carmel honey eyes looked to the feline he was sitting next to. The cat looked up boredly at him, the expression read 'I feel bad for you~' Shizuo put a large hand to the soft fur and pet the brown eyed cat. Both of them watching as Flea fed chicken bits to the cats as he laid on the floor.

Izaya was elated, he really loved cats. Their different attitudes, and personalities kept their owners on edge, and he just loved them.

After a few minutes he looked over to see Shizuo stroking a fatter grey cat.

"Daawwwwww! Shizu-chan you made a friend." He skips over carefully, and kneels to them both.

"I geuss..." Shizuo scratched the purring individual behind the ear, and let him fall into the touch. "Hes sort of cute."

Izaya hugs Shizuo tightly. Catching the debt collector off guard. He dug his head into Shizuo's neck, and he smiles. "Thankyou." Izaya says, not letting the blond go.

Shizuo hugs him back. "Just no getting to attatched to them."

Izaya pulls back, pouting," i could say the same to you~"

The rest of the time was spent with Izaya running around cooing with the little cats, and SHizuo just staid in the spot, sitting in front of the couch with the fat grey cat. Petting him lightly, watching the raven. The only thought that could be comprehended in his mind was, 'The flea... is definitely a cat person.'

He laughed as Izaya tried to hug as many of the felines as he could, and most of them weren't gonna have it.

He ended up laying down, laughing loudly, and let a small kitten lay on his chest, purring slightly as if to tell him 'Nope. You are NOT getting up just yet.' Izaya giggles, and looks to Shizuo their eyes meet.

Shizuo felt his heart skip. The flea, THE FLEA, was being adorable. 'Wait...no...wait..yes...no...yes..noeyesjfj..' The raven was laying there with a kitten on his chest, his shirt had rode up showing the slight bump. And he was laughing. His laugh, true laugh, made Shizuo wants to join him. He found himself being drawn to the laughter, and smiles looking to the chubby friend he made.

The cat gave him a look, and Shizuo nods. "I know... I know..."

~|_Date shall be continued_|~

**Red; I was bored and thought of those cat cafes in japan, sooo here is this^^**

**Izaya: You've had a lot of pets...**

**Red: Only four dogs, Shelby and Star are still around, and seven, wait no eight cats. Max, another orange cat, wasnt mentioned. He ran away as a kitten. But currently i have Cassie, Angie, Warren, Ming, and Sweetie. **

**Izaya; If you want more fluff, and better writing please review and fav!~~**

**Red; oh, and i actually do only say 'See you later' or 'until next time' just I never say goodbye, and aggghhh, i tried so hard not to tear up while writing this! ITS BEEN...SEVEN years since Buster and i still get upset! ... But, i love my cats and yaoi...sooo... until next time~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Red: AAGGHRRGGRAAAA! I am going like I said before for my second degree black belt and my testing messed everything up! BUT I have a three mile run, YYAAY no longer running five because of the snow!WWoooO! BUT here is the next chapter~**

**And hopfuly I will be able to update on Sunday~~~^^**

**~|_X_|~**

Izaya and Shizuo left the cat café and made their way down the shopping streets.

"So, what was that cats name?" Izaya asks as they were just enjoying the scenery.

Shizuo shrugs, "I donno, but before you get any ideas, no we are not getting a cat." The blond wanted to make that clear, noticing the smirk Izaya had spayed across his face.

"Fine~" He skipped off ahead of the blond ex-bartender, and Shizuo kept close. Not wanting Izaya to fall like he had nearly done before. They kept walking on the streets, ignoring the strange looks people were giving them.

'_Ah, all the shocked humans~ they must be afraid that Shizuo and I are getting along~'_ Izaya giggles, and Shizuo gives him a '_wtf_' look. "Nothing~ Just enjoying myself,… where are we going next?"

Shizuo smiles," well we could go to the festival, or just keep looking around at the shops, I hear that a new manga and movie store opened three blocks over."

Izaya hops over another crack, and turns to face Shizuo. "Ne, Shizu-chan. Maybe we should also look into some child stores for decorating ideas."

Shizuo nods, and Izaya takes his hand leading them into the shopping district.

Izaya entered ever single store. Dragging the brute with him.

They looked at paints, and cribs, toys, books, clothes, bottles, baby monitors, Shizuo even was doing looking into things such as dressers, toys that dangled down for when their child couldn't crawl or move very much, supplies like binkies, bottles, child proofing, but they managed to have fun. Izaya laughed when Shizuo picked up a stuffed narwhal.

Izaya looks around and they were in a small isle of toys. But one thing caught Izaya's eyes. It was to only one left in its spot.

"Aw, look at this~" Izaya picks up stuffed teddy bear. It was very soft and had light brown hair, Izaya hugged it in his arms. It had a white scarf on it, and Izaya quickly bought it after Shizuo said that it was ok.

Shizuo stood with the raven as Izaya took some coupons, and a few notes for things that they had in mind when they would return to buy things. But the bear was put neatly into a bag.

They continued their date going through clothing stores.

Shizuo thought it was a different type of hell at first, but when Izaya was dressing up, and the bear affectionately called Roppi-kun, was set on one of the chairs that was right outside of each changing room, as if he was a spectator, Shizuo still found it fun.

Izaya was pulling out shirts left and right, and different pants for Shizuo to try on. Telling him that he had to change his usual bartender outfit every day, all day, lifestyle look. The raven was determined to make his future husband look hot, '_not that he isn't already…..Did I seriously just think that?'_ Izaya shakes his head, and ran to the brute with a huge grin on his face.

Shizuo begrudgingly agreed and let the little flea drag him and chose different clothes for him.

"Now, try the shirt with those jeans, OH and the coat!" Izaya piles the clothes into Shizuo's arms. As Shizuo got dressed a red V-necked sweater came over the top of the door. "And this over the shirt!"

Sighing, the blond puts on the garments, and steps out.

Izaya and Roppi-kun were waiting for him.

"Woah…Shizu-chan." Izaya says in a deep voice, his red eyes roaming over the blond in front of him, he smiles really satisfied with his work, and led the beast of Ikebukuro to the mirror.

Shizuo took a look at himself.

He was wearing a white Tshirt that showed off his collar bone, with black English writing on it, and over it the V neck sweater showed off his shoulders. The jacket had white trim around the hood and was a perfect fit for his frame, and the pants were a light grey. Shizuo had to admit, Izaya had very good taste.

"So~ What do you think?" Izaya asks grinning like a mad man, he was enjoying himself.

Shizuo finds himself smiling, "pretty good, Flea. Pretty good."

With a laugh Izaya pulls out some more clothes, and they buy their things.

Once again making their way down the streets, talking aimlessly about their likes and dislikes.

Shizuo spoke about how his brother was going to be in town in the next two weeks, and about how they were going to have to tell him. Izaya agreed, and thought about his father.

A saddened look came onto his face. Shizuo saw this, and frowned.

"Izaya?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asks, they were strolling on the sidewalk, and not many people were around.

It was late afternoon, and the teenagers were going on their own little dates, and hang outs as adult tried to get some peace of the evening.

"My father…" Izaya started, "well…he's going to find out eventually…I'm just afraid of when he does."

Shizuo nods. He knew Shiki was a strict and a very intimidating guy. Shizuo wasn't afraid of him, but he knew that by all laws he could force Izaya to move away from Shizuo. Neither wanted that.

"…when your father finds out, I will do anything to make sure that he doesn't separate us." Shizuo says suddenly. He looks into the crimson eyes, his honey caramel eyes glowing.

Izaya smiles, and hugs the blond. He just felt the need to be close to him again.

Shizuo hugged back slowly, and enjoyed the warmth of Izaya.

They embraced for a moment, then slowly pulled back. Izaya smiled and took Shizuo's hand and they walked on once again. Enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

Suddenly Izaya paused, eyes going wide with interest.

Shizuo had to see what the raven was looking at.

He rolled his eyes when he finally realized it was an army surplus store. But in the front windows were tons of knives.

Izaya looked at Shizuo then to the store, as if a kid asking permission to enter a candy store with bright ruby eyes.

"Fine…" Shizuo fallowed the informant as he ran across the street and through the doors.

"Shizu-chan look! This one looks like a leaf, or a keychain but if you hold it this way," Izaya holds the little leaf looking medal piece up, then turns it in his hands, suddenly a sharp side came to view. "It turns into a rape away knife." Shizuo nods, coming to the fact that Izaya was not just a human and cat otaku, but a knife otaku as well.

A guy behind the counter greets the rave. "Oi! Izaya! I see you found the Leafuya. A piece of beauty." A young adult smiles.

Izaya nods, switching the knife around his fingers. "It's very nice, too bad that last good, good knife I had was destroyed by a certain person." The raven smirks at Shizuo.

The guy behind the country shakes his head. "As did many other of my works…Welcome Heiwajima-san, we here have heard a lot about you here." The guy smiles.

Shizuo nods, and stayed close to the raven.

"I buy all of my knives from here. So you should be all to familiar with their work." Izaya teases the blond, lifting another neatly done pocket knife.

Izaya suddenly paused his browsing and leaned over the glass case.

"Woah…Tamaki-san, may I see these please." Izaya points to a set of daggers.

The clerk nods, and opens the case, taking out the hand crafted beauties. The handles were black, and fit into Izaya's palm perfectly, the blades had a slight curve to them and even had room for an engraving in gold.

Shizuo saw the glint in Izaya's eyes and prepared himself for the begging look.

"They're really cool. Did you design them yourself?" Izaya puts the blades back respectfully.

Tamaki nods, "yup, I made them for my favorite customer. But for a special occasion, there are others of my own design if you wish to look."

Izaya shakes his head, "Maybe some other time." He laughs, "I honestly better leave before I buy some though."

Shizuo could see the want in Izaya's eyes, but the raven had held back. SHizuo realized that he had held back because he didn't want to hurt him.

Tamaki laughs, and agrees. "Come back anytime, and bring Shizuo if you want to as well~!"

"Will do~!" Izaya and Shizuo leave. Then the raven went on a blade rant. "Ah, the third wonder of this world! The finely crafted blades that are forged through gruff and hand. The other two are humans, and ootoro"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "You're obsessed…."

Izaya smirks," at least I'm open about it~" He giggles, and hops next to the debt collector, taking his bigger hand.

They made their ways on the streets, and towards Russian sushi for dinner.

Simon was out front as usual, with his flyers. "Yo! Shizuo, Izaya! You both come here for sushi? Eat. Make friendship? No fight." The black Russian asks when the two worst enemies closed in on the restaurant.

"Yeah, we would like a table for two." Shizuo says, and Simon nods taking them both inside.

They sat down, ignoring the looks around them. People either texted about the strange occurrence, or horked down their food to get out of there as fast as they could.

Simon went to take their orders. "You two eat, make friendship. Try rainbow roll, it help."

"What's in the roll?" Izaya asks as Shizuo was still looking through the menu.

"Tuna, white fish, salmon, over avacado, cucumber, rice, seaweed. Very good. It stop fighting for sure." Simon informs.

"Hmmm, we'll take two orders of that, and ootoro, Shizu-chan what else?"

Shizuo looks up,"I'll have an order of the banana roll."

Simon nods and leaves.

"You and your sweet rolls~"

"So? Whats so wrong with that?"

Izaya sighs,"nothing... that real issue though is your smoking."

The blond suspected this conversation to happen before long. And he was prepared for it. "Izaya, smoking is the only way for me to calm down, a way, let me finish, the only way that isn't trying to kill you. Or throwing vending machines."

"I know... but, I don't want our child to be hurt by this."

"..." Shizuo sighs,"I understand...just, i don't want to hurt either of you if i can't calm down."

"Well... I'm still sure that we can find a diffrent way to...releive your stress... After the baby is born." Izaya could see the blush forming on Shizuo's face.

The blond let his hair fall infront of his eye,"uh..."

"Sushi!" Simon came over to the blushing blond, and nearly laughing raven, he put down their orders. "Rainbow roll creats friendship."

Izaya nods, thanking the Russian in Russian.

They ate their food. Izaya purring like a cat as he ate his beloved ootoro. Shizuo found it adorable, though he still wouldn't admit it.

"So, what were you thinking that mad you blush so much~?" Izaya teases over their food.

"N-nothing!"

Izaya giggles, earning a few weary stares that he just dismisses.

"Naughty." He says quietly but only Shizu could hear.

The blond shakes his head,"no, nope...no...ugh Flea."

The raven frowns," acting so repulsed by the idea... That's really not nice...I am your future wife after all." He puts childishly, sticking his lip out.

Shizuo leans over the table, speaking so only Izaya could hear. "No putting the baby in danger."

"It's only dangerous if you have no self control, but allas as I have come to figure, you have no-" He was cut off by the blond shoving a rainbow roll in his blabbling mouth.

"Shut up flea." Shizuo grins at the glare he gets and pecks Izaya's nose before going back to their food.

Izaya felt his face heat up at the public affection, and took his time eating most of the dood. He felt as though he could est for ten men, but he still didn't want to become fat. Well...fatter than what he was destined to gain because of the little burden.

Simon watched them closely, and smiled satisfied.

When the debt collector and informant left, he made a mental note._ 'Rainbow Roll, makes all great enemies even greater friends._' With a satisfied nod he went on about his usual night.

Shizuo and Izaya left Russian Sushi. The sun was set and the night had closed in. An early bedtime was enticing to them both.

Holding hands, they got back to their apartment.

"So, how was your first date?" Shizuo asks befor the door was open.

Izaya hugs the blond, "perfect. I had a lot of fun!"

Shizuo tenderly wrapped his arms around the smaller body pressed against his.

"Now one last thing." Shizuo smiles, and Izaya looks deep into his caramel eyes.

Izaya blushes, and goes up on his tippy toes, his lips met Shizuo's for a momoment and let the world melt.

Shizuo felt himself kissing back, and opened the front door to their apartment.

"The goodnight kiss~" Izaya says breathlessly, his cheeks dusted pink.

Shizuo still had an arm around his fiancé and they entered their home.

'_Best first date ever~' _

_~|_x_|~_

**red: argh! I'm sorry for a poorly planned chapter! I've been busy with karate, and yeah... I hope the date wasn't too...last second planned. I wrote this in like thirty minutes of free time.**

**Izaya: you need to lose your socail life**

**red: I know... I know, but eh, can't live with one... Can't live without one.**

**Shizuo & Vivere: amen.**

**Land Lord: Please, for the love of Roofus, fav review, uhhhhh point out all the tiny annoying details that red would flip over if she was actualy paying attention got what she had written(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=) Yeah! Annoy the writer! **

**Red:... Next chapter... SHIKI FINDS OUT~~~~! Any ideas regarding how he reacts are welcome~ or any ideas in general, I'll try my best with updating by monday~ (^-^)/**


	9. Chapter 9

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**sopa Is BACK! No, don't let this happen!**

Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA.

aka no Fanfictions, no youtubers, no otaku websites...

**I don't, nor will I ever, own durarara.**

**red: Hope this is good...I feel like it's not my best... **

~|_x_|~

A week past, and things were going fine.  
Izaya was sitting with Vivere on the couch, talking about nothing.

Shizuo was at work with Tom. And Land Lord was...well, wearing pink so, there was a pretty good reason both of them hadn't left the apartment for most of the day.

"Is it true that you got Shizuo hit by a truck?" The green haired girl asks as she relaxed across the new couch. Izaya had started to redecorate everything in the apartment, and the walls were now a light blue, with dark contrasting furniture.

"Twice." Izaya answers, he was setting up another chess game against the green haired challenger.  
Vivere snickers,"woah...how mad did he get?"

"You know that vein on his forehead he gets when he usually gets angry?"

"Yeah."

"It has a twin."

They laugh and start another round of chess. Izaya found it a nice little challenge going against the green haired genius. She at least put up a good fight, and managed to win twice out of their thirteen matches.

"So, what are you and Shizuo planning this weekend?" She moved a rook into a black spot.

Izaya shrugs, checking over the game before moving a castle, since their date they had gone out twice over the week. Roppi-San was placed by the TV, and a stuffed bunny, Delic had joined him.

"I don't know, we might just spend the weekend in...well, that's only if..."

Vivere smirks, taking his queen and planning to check the king using a piece she had drawn his attention from on the board. "Only if Land Lord isn't wearing any yellow, or blue, or pink~"

Izaya smiles, taking her queen in return and checking her king. He had already saw the other attack she was planning, and wanted to see her corse of action.

"Pretty much. Land lord is something... I feel bad for that Mikado kid she had helped for a while. Where is he again?"

Vivere shrugs,"I think his actual family took him back... Though I could see why he ran away for so long." She moved a pawn, taking the defensive putting her king out of check, and throwing Izaya's knight away.

He raises a brow, he hadn't thought of her moving like that, but smiles and takes one of her castles that was annoying him on the right side of the board.

"Yeah, they looked pretty bad..." He agrees, watching ass he plotted away trying to win the match. _'At least she doesn't throw the whole board when losing_.' He smirks to himself, but he also noted a few other things about her. Like how she never mentioned her family, and seemed to go into a depression every time something was mentioned. Izaya sits back and watches her decisive move. "Let's hope that nothing bad happens to him. Oh, and what did you do to that guy after you knocked him out?"

Vivere smirks,"I left him someplace." Was all she said before checking Izaya's king, her knight and a lonely pawn defeating the informant. "I win."

Izaya looks at all the pieces and smirks. "Nicely done."

She stands from her spot,"ugh, do you think I could make a break for my apartment."

Izaya shrugs, and they move towards the front door. She looks through the peekhole and shrugs. "Worth a shot, here's to hoping that Roofus had the security cameras!" She dashes out and makes it half way to her door before a flash of pink got to her.

"VIVEREEEEEEEEEE! My honey, my darling, my all time doll!" Land Lord hooks her arm with the sulking green haired teen. "Come! Help me find my lover!"

She starts to drag the seventeen year old away. Vivere looks to the snickering informant, and mouths the words, 'help..me..'  
Izaya shakes his head.  
'Fuck...you.'  
He laughs and shuts the door. Looking to Roppi and Delic, "what? She went out on a pink day~"

Shizuo had run out of the building that morning when he first saw the pink hat of the white haired lunatic. He had texted Izaya to stay inside of he the apartment, and to warn Vivere as well.

An hour past and Izaya looked out the window to see a mop of green hair rush out of the building. He laughed mostly to himself, before going onto a few websites to troll around.

After spreading wide panic about a guy in a bunny outfit, and warning people against The Game, all the while finding a guys missing wife, busting a gang for crossing their alliance, and ruining four peoples lives, another few hours had past. It was nearing dinner time and the raven was getting hungry.  
He got up from his laptop and made his way into the kitchen. Hissing at the coffee he had once loved. Blaming hormones and the baby for his distaste in all of his favorite things, he got out makings for his current favorite.  
Waffle, whipped cream, strawberry everything, and cinnamon. Topped with Pringles.  
Shizuo had had a cow when Izaya requested this concoction the first time, and Izaya had made him go out once again at an why-are-you-fucking-awake hour of the night.

As he was finishing making the mess a knock sounded at the door.

Preparing for Vivere, or even worse...Land Lord the raven stalked his way over, and gentle opens the door.

His heart stopped.

"Orihara..."

"Shiki."

The older man frowned. Izaya looked odd. Wearing a large dress shirt that could hang past his knees, and black yoga pants. He looked so... Not Orihara.

"May I come in?" The older asks after a moment of silence.

Izaya opens the door more, forgetting about his food.  
The boss enters, and the raven shits the front door. He lead him to the living room.

"What do you want?" Izaya asks once they were settled facing each other in the new cousioned chairs.

"To know why you are here. Why have you not called. And why your friend Shinra has been keeping your information a secret from me." Stated sweet simple and to the point.

Izaya felt sick. He couldn't lie to Shiki. If he did it would be betraying the one who had taken him in. But... '_What if he tries to take me away_...'

"Well..." Taking a deep breath Izaya spoke," I hired Shizuo-San to be my body guard." It wasn't a lie. "I have not called because I don't see reason to. And my life is my own. Why are you trying to pry into it?"

Shiki stiffened. "Because you are my son. Why are you hiding something from me?"

"For reasons. How did you find me?"

"You think your and Mr. Heiwajima's public displays wouldn't draw my attention. From hate to what, seeing a movie with him? I'm afraid of what he might do to you. What has he done?"

Izaya felt his blood turn cold, and his heart quickened. "Nothing to hurt me. And what are you afraid of him doing to me?"

"So you are unaware."

"Depends. Of what?"

Shiki sighs,"must I spell it out for you. I thought that in your years you would of figured it out."

Izaya narrowed his eyes. His thoughts spinning. "Does this have to do with why you adopted me?"

"Yes."

"Then...I am aware... To a certain point... When were going to tell me?" Izaya asks, coming to the realization they were on the same page. Trying not to think about Valentines day.

"When I found someone for you." Shiki states, throwing Izaya for a loop.

"Nice way to treat your adopted son...We are talking about my being able to bear children, right?"

Shiki nods, "I have alway known. And I was going to sell you to the highest bider when you came of age, but I saw you with Shizuo. And you would come home with cuts, and bruises, I can't stand the thought of him being around you. Or any man trying to use you for the purpose of your ability."

There was a long silence. Izaya was furious. "So, wait! You knew I could have children!?" A nod. "And adopted me because of that!?"

Nodding Shiki speaks,"yes. But your ability to retain information made me change my mind. Then... I couldn't stand to see you hurt. You are my son. And I don't want any harm to become to you."

Izaya was so confused. And he hated it_. 'He knew? He was going to...he was...wait what!? But...when...how...but...informant.. Bearer... Valentines day... The hell with it!'_ "So you were going to sell me. But then you saw I could become a great informant. So you let me go down that path?"

Shiki nods. His eyes locking onto the raven rubies that were glowing. He understood that he just set off an inner turmoil, and was waiting for the truth about everything. He was hoping he was wrong.

"You are my best informant. You are my son. My intentions have changed since you were four."

Izaya hated it all. "How...wh...eh?"

"Red eyes aren't common for those with black hair." Shiki states. He was watching the informant carefully.

Izaya was standing, his thoughts on a whirl wind. He gave up. "Shiki you're a bastard."

The boss nods, but doesn't respond right away. He knew how to keep the informant from flipping out completely. "Son. What happend?" He stood stepping up to the shorter male.

Izaya shakes his head._ 'Cant tell... I can't tell him_.'

"Izaya..." Shiki calls by name. "I can see the waffle concoction in the kitchen, and the shirt isn't helping your case... What happened?" He says more sternly.

Izaya flinches at the tone of voice, but cracks. Hormones acting up.

"I'm... I'm pregnant."

The world turned upside down for Shiki. He didn't like the facts laid before him, and even worse was the confirmation.

"Were you drugged?" Shiki grabs Izaya's shoulders.

"I...I might of been. I don't remember." The raven stammers, he had never seen his father so mad before.

"Did Shizuo take advantage of you?"

Izaya shakes his head, his fear rising. "No."

"That man has been trying to kill you for years." Shiki growls, "if he found out-"

"Shizuo would never hurt anyone like this on purpose!" Izaya was shocked by how Shiki was acting.

The grip tightened. "You have told me many times that he was an unpredictable monster. Who's to say he wouldn't take advantage of the fact that you aren't afraid of him?"

Izaya fell silent.

"He can't be with anyone else. He can't have children with any women, he would end up killing her. So why not his worst enemy. The one who he won't afraid to hurt?" He spat, detesting the brute. "Some one who is not your friend did this."

Izaya's eyes fell to the ground. Tears threatening to fall. He didn't want to hear any of this. He didn't want...he didn't want this to be true.

"... He...he couldn't have known..."

"He must of, why else would he have done this to you?"

A tear fell down Izaya's face.

Shiki frowned. He never liked to see his son cry. But he had to tell Izaya what he thought of the whole thing.

"What else has he done?"

Izaya shook and more tears fell. "He was taking full responsibility...and..."

"He just wants the child..."

"He promised..." Izaya's voice cracks. Memories of the nightmares. He thought of how Shizuo had kissed him.

"Come on." Shiki tugged Izaya with him. Leading them to the front door. "We are getting you out of here. You cannot be with that beast. He's only using you."

Izaya fallowed silently, trying not to let any more tears fall. He wanted to see Shizuo, but he also wanted to hide. Hide in his bedroom, at his childhood home. Where Shiki would keep Shizuo away. But at the same time he wanted to be in Shizuo's arms. He wanted to let the brute hug, and calm him.

'_Why do I still think about him... Shiki might be right... Shizuo...lied...'_

Shiki was standing at the door when it swung open. Revealing a green haired teen who opened her dark eyes vary slowly. Meeting the bosses darker orbs. Her outfit was all black, with a long vampire like coat.

"You have approximately three minutes before I fucking kill you." She says in a matter of fact tone. "And about ten minutes before Shizuo gets here."

"Get out of the way." Shiki orders still tugging Izaya along.

Vivere doesn't budge. "Can't you see? All you're doing is hurting him by filling his head with stupid assumptions!" Izaya was shocked by her boldness to talk to such a powerful person like this. Without even knowing his name. "You come here, uninvited, and hear the truth. You get mad and end up making him doubt everything."

Vivere enters the apartment, closing the door. Eyes not leaving the man.  
Shiki's eyes narrowed.

"Now," she spoke," calm down. Izaya and Shizuo did nothing wrong."

Izaya looks to her, putting his trust into her words. He made up his mind. If Vivere was still defending Shizuo, he would try and stay.  
Izaya pulls from Shiki and takes a step away.

"Shizuo... Has proposed to me..."

Shiki rounds on the shorter male.

"I said yes... Because I can tell... He won't leave me...Shiki... Dad, please." Izaya held back the tears in his rubies.

A silence past over them.

Shiki's angry dissipated when he looked his son over. Not as tall as a normal male, black raven locks, crimson ruby eyes that had tears close to falling from them. Then he could see it. The slight bump even from under the over sized shirt. Proof that this was happening.

"Izaya... I will ask you this only once." Shiki's voice was calm, and serious, his protective father tone border-lining. "Are you sure that he can control himself?"

Izaya opened his mouth, then closed it. In the past weeks there has been fights. And tender moments, yelling and laughing. Agreeing, and loathing. But deep inside he could feel the changes. The usual hatred moving out. The fights not of hate, but of concern. The yelling about the little things that Shizuo thoughts could hurt Izaya, or Izaya yelling about the cigarettes. "Yes. I know he can."

Vivere smiles at the answer, and Shiki frowns. "Izaya..."

"Dad... Please... It was a Valentines Day accident.., and Shizuo has been there for me ever since... Letting me move in when you stopped paying me. Helping me when I have my moments... We are getting married... We both want this child... And I'm not going any where... Neither is he." Izaya felt his confidence build up saying those words. He felt he was right.

Shiki frowns, and sighs. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, then looking up with a stoic face. "Fine... But if he does anything to hurt you I will end him... You get your pay back, but if you do any work between now, and three months after that child is born I will cut you off. You..." He looks to the green haired observer. "Are you friends with Heiwajima?"

"Yeah... And your son." She says raising a brow wondering why he was dragging her back into this. She was just counting the minutes before Shizuo would bust through and murder this guy.

"Text me if anything is to happen..." He hands her his business card. Vivere takes it nodding. Slowly Shiki turns to Izaya. His eyes showing concern and worry. "Be careful... Don't be foolish..."

Izaya nods, he couldn't speak. He just wanted Shizuo to be there.

"... I aspect to get a wedding invite." Shiki opens the door, "and, I hope you know what yours doing,"

"Don't I always." Izaya smiles, and Shiki leaves.

Vivere and he stood for a few moments more. A long silence passing over them.  
The tension in the air had left, and Izaya took a deep breath.

"Nothing he said was true, you understand that right?"

Izaya nods, heading into the kitchen. "He...he was...just trying to act like a father..."

She frowns. "Yeah... He.., he cares about you. And only want what's best, I could see that. But so does Shizuo..." Her chest started to hurt. In wants thoughts flooded her. "Shiki was just being your father, and I can tell... Shizuo is gonna be a great father. And you're going to be a great mother type thing."

Izaya noticed the change, and sat in front of her at the table. His odd food pile in front of him, as she tried to calm her self. He could see something set off another round of something inside her. '_She keeps hiding something_...'

Vivere stood, eyes dark. "Well, I'll see you later. Shizuo should be getting here soon."

Izaya frowns._ 'Normal people would not of been able to reconvert hat fast... How long has she been dealing with this?'_

He cleaned his dishes, and looked at the time.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a blond who just entered.

~|_x_|~

Shizuo walked into the kitchen, frown on his face. He had gotten a message from Land Lord saying a guy had just went to go talk to Izaya, and that Vivere was gonna murder. But he wasn't able to get there right away.

"Shizuo."

"Izaya..." He notes the redness around the fleas eyes. "What happend?" He sat near Izaya, the raven frowned, and pushed the rest of his food aside to face the blond.

"My father decided to stop by..."

Shizuo cursed. "And?"

Izaya sighs,"I don't know.." Izaya told Shizui everything. From the fact that Shiki had them trailed, to why he was adopted, to Shiki and Vivere, ending last with Shiki giving Vivere his number.

Shizuo had listened silently. '_Bastard_...' Was the most common word to come into his mind. "He was going to sell you?"

Izaya nods. "He said he couldn't any more because I'm his son..."

"What ever... He honestly thought I had planned all of this?"

Izaya nods again, snuggling up to the brute. During his whole explanation they had gotten changed for bed, and were now curled around each other. Ready for the nights sleep in each other's arms.

Shizuo frowns.

"What?" Izaya looked worried for a moment.

The blond sighs, hugging the smaller close. "Nothing... I just don't want him to take you away..."

They laid in a comfortable silence, and eventfully fell into a calm sleep. Izaya dreaming about a blond little boy, with bright pink eyes. A son who called him, '**Mommy**.'

Shizuo had a similar dream about a raven little boy with blood red eyes, a boy who called him '**Daddy**.'

It was a sweet dream to them both.

~|_x_|~

**Red: YAaayyyy! Another chapter that took me forever to even contemplate!**

**Izaya: what the hell is happening with Vivere?**

**red: Character development...**

**Vivere:... I've seen some of your other stories, the ones that aren't online yet...**

**red: you have every right to be afraid^^**

**vivere: now that you know Red is a bastard... Please comment, suggest, fav, so on... **

**Red: until next time! *\(^o^)/***


	10. Chapter 10

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr**

**SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA.**  
**It also includes anime websites that stream our beloved shows.**

**Red: I've looked this up, Please help! Get the word out we r running out of time.**

**Yes I know some of you are thinking that this wont pass, like yeah it most likely won't. Yet still, better be safe then sorry.**  
** Please, for the love of all anime, for the love of Doctor Who, Elementary, The Hobbit, Deathnote, Harry Potter, Durarara, Naruto, Bleach, Ouran Highschool host club, Tsubasa, Negima, Elfin lied, Kekaikashi, Black butler, Higarashi, FMA, yaoi, yuri, even hentai for Talos sake, sign it's free and not much hassle... Just, please I, Red Vengance, aka a mint green haired anime fan who's a black belt, and a die hard Lord Of The Rings and the Hobbit, skyrim everything person, please sign it.**  
**Please, for the sake of fandoms sign it!**

**i do not own Durarara, and I won't ever own but I will watch the second season they are making! *\(^o^)/**\(^o^)/**\(^o^)/**\(^o^)/**\(^o^)/**\(^o^)/**\(^o^)/**\(^o^)/**\(^o^)/**\(^o^)/***

~|_x_|~

Shizuo had awoken to a shivering flea.

Izaya was hugging his pillow, hugging the blankets as well, facing away from the freshly bleached blond. His shoulders shaking, and breaths staggering. His form trembling forming his black hoodie.

"Flea?" Shizuo calls quietly, turning in the bed to full face the smaller male.

The shoulders stopped shaking, and Izaya tensed.

"What's...wrong...?" The blond asks goggly, looking at the clock.

"St-stomach...hu...hurts..." Izaya responds, after a long pause he adds. "I..I th-think...I'mm gonna...be sick-ck..."

Sitting up Shizuo got out of their bed, the clock read 5:03am. And he was still not fully awake. He made his way around the bed, and knelt before the crying raven.

"Izaya..."

Light, crimson ruby met his concerned caramel coffee eyes.

"Ita... Hurts..." He gasps, and stutters, "get Shinra..."

Shizuo felt a surge of panic. His eyes got wide and he stood._ 'Izaya...pain..? No, not good! Deffinetly not!'_

"Hold on." He ran and grabbed his keys and shoes, then picked up the pregnant male. Blankets and all. "Stay awake, Izaya. Please." He was worried and didn't want Izaya passing out on him on the way there.

Izaya was gasping, and grabbing onto the large male who was currently dashing through the streets to get to the underground doctor's. What had happened was he awoke feeling odd. As if his body just noticed the smaller presence inside him. And then, it felt like it was adjusting to it all. Then came the pain.

Shizuo broke down the underground doctors door.

"Shinra!" He shouts fully aware that it was really early, and that he may have set off the burglar alarm.

He heard a few mumbled words from a room, and a small crash.

Shinra came in looking worse. His glasses crooked, and in yellow pajamas. His eyes widened when he saw his friend in pain.

"Shizuo put him in that room, hurry!" He points to the medical emergency room and runs to the bed room, shouting still.

Shizuo carefully places the smaller male down onto the patient bed. Putting a hand on his cheek as if to assure him everything was going to be ok.

Izaya nods, and tries a meek smile.

Shinra entered.

"I need you to leave the room." He tells the blond.

"No. I'm not leaving Izaya." Shizuo wanted to make that clear.

Shinra nods, then pulls on some gloves. "Get rid of the blankets then, and strip him of his shirt and pants." He orders, then turns to a counter, taking out weird devices and objects.

Izaya lets Shizuo do as told, and shivers at the colder air against his flesh.

"Woah, you've gotten bigger..." Shinra notes with a small smile. "Five months by now." He was trying to distract Izaya from what he was doing. Placing a needle into the informants arm, earning a slight growl from Shizuo. Shinra brushes it off, and starts to administer a pain med that was safe for pregnancy. "Now... Tell me what happened? What could of caused... Something like this?"

Izaya shrugs, calming down and returning to slightly normal as the pain ceased. He told them that he had woke feeling weird, and then there was pain.

"That's all there was to it... Shizu-chan woke up a few minutes later and we came here."

Shinra nods, "ok... Is there anything else to it? Have you been under any stress lately? Eaten anything strange?" He was trying to cover all sides.

Shizuo listened as Izaya told Shinra about his strange cravings and the unwanted visitor. A little shocked that the raven was so open about it, but then remembering that Izaya did have a friend.

"Pretty much. But that was four days ago..."

"Well, maybe it's just... Surroundings. Or pressure." Shinra then does a quick blood pressure test, and a few breathing tests, asking Izaya to cough and flex his stomach. "Ok... Well, I don't want to put you or the child at risk. So, for the next three or four days I suggest you stay here. Just so I and Celty can keep and eye on you, and that if the pain returns we can be ontop of it better..." He was nervous looking between Shizuo and Izaya.

"..." There was a silence, and Shizuo was frowning.

"I.., I understand that you t-two have been getting along fine, I just don't-"

"We're engaged..." Izaya huffs, Shizuo noticed that the raven was angry before him.

"Wait what? I mean...Still... I suggest you still stay here for a few days." Shinra looks to Shizuo who was very much on Izaya's side, not wanting to leave him at all.

"I can keep an eye on him just fine."

"I know that. But Shizuo, this could be something deadly. If not just for the baby, but for Izaya as well."

Shizuo looks to Izaya.

"I think I'll be fine with just Shizuo. I'd rather not be stuck here with your... Patients, in my condition Shinra." He began to put on his shirt, it burly fitting over his larger stomach.

Shinra sighed. "But you guys came here for the pain, and are just going to leave without taking my advice."

"Since when have we ever taken your advice..." Izaya asks, standing his pants on now.

Shizuo gathered up their things.

"Fine. Go home. But if there's any sort of pain come here immediately. And...Izaya!" He calls as the two leave the room. He runs after them in the living room. "Just don't let yourself get stressed or pressured about anything, try to relax!"

Izaya waves his hand, "ok, fine..."

~|_x_|~

A day had past and Izaya was still attempting to relax. Shizuo was out having gone to the store. So the raven was left to his own devises. Vivere was gone once again. And Land Lord was in a dark blue so she wasn't causing any noise.

He was in the kitchen, wearing one of Shizuo's shirts that fit him like a dress, and was making a healthy smoothie for himself. Trying not to fall into his odd cravings, and failing yet again.

The front door opened and shut with a familiar click.

"Shizu- cha-!" Izaya eyes settled on a very surprised Heiwajima. Though his face remained stoic despite the older male. "Oh, uh, Kasuka-kun."

Kasuka didn't move. He just glared at the shorter raven.

"Orihara... What are you doing here?" He asks.

Izaya felt himself blush. He just realized his predicament. Wearing Shizuo's shirt, in Shizuo's apartment, pregnant with Shizuo's baby, in front of Shizuo's brother.

"I live with your brother now." He says with a smile, trying to put off the fact of his appearance.

Kasuka seemed to frown at the information. "My brother hates you." He states with no emotion as if it were the time of day.

Izaya felt a small tinge of hurt hearing this. Slightly wishing he was asleep in bed, or hiding in the bathroom at the moment. "Yeah... He does... But, we've been... Getting along better now. And have agreed to be on better terms." He was cursing himself for talking so much. _' Kasuka is keeping his cool, but why cant I, the godly god Izaya, keep mine!?... Damn hormones!' _

"I doubt. You might of broken into here. Put on his clothes. And were waiting to kill him when he see you were only wearing his shirt."

Izaya would of laughed if it weren't for the fact that Kasuka was there.

"Not even I would have gone that low Kasuka-kun. I'm here because of other reasons that I think your brother would rather tell," Izaya sums up, he hated not being able to read people. And Kasuka was just... Emotionless.

"You've sunken lower." Kasuka states, his words emotionless venom.

Izaya closes his eyes. Oh how this was hurting. Literally. "Kasuka, just wait until your brother gets here before jumping to conclusions. I'm here for strange reasons, and he will explain."

The taller brunette was unconvinced.

"Are you blackmailing my brother?" He asks suddenly, still not moving from his entrance spot.

"N..no."

"You-"

"Kasuka. I am here for personal reasons. Only including Shizuo, and I." Izaya interrupts going into the kitchen. He wasn't hungry anymore and began to put the things away.

Kasuka watched him cooly from the living room. Cold eyes watching every little move.  
He noted the kids toys, and the new paint and decor in the apartment. And that it was cleaner than usual. A nice carpet was under the club and Tv, the wooden floors were clean and shiny.

Defiantly not his brothers work.

The front door opened and a blond entered carrying bags.

"Izaya I'm home!" Shizuo looks up to see his little brother on the couch. Looking displeased about something. "Hey Kasuka."

"Nii-San."

Izaya comes out of the kitchen and smiles at the blond.

"I got what you wanted, don't worry." Shizuo reaches into a bag and takes out a strawberry syrup bottle. Izaya 'yays' and makes a grab of it. Shizuo holds it up. "But... You must take those vitamins Shinra texted me about."

Izaya pouts, "do we have to listen to that psycho..."

Kasuka was watching the interactions between the two with hard eyes. He was happy to see his brother, but was less than enthusiastic to see the Orihara.

After a few more words Shizuo left to put the things into the kitchen, and told Izaya to sit down and to rest.

Izaya sat in a comfy chair facing the Tv and Kasuka. He was feeling nervous around the youngest Heiwajima, and honestly didn't want to be in the same room as him. But for the sake of Shizuo he was going to stay despite the discomfort.

"Are you using my brother?"

Izaya shakes his head. "If I were blackmailing or using him, would he act like this?"

Shizuo entered the room and sat in the other open chair giving Kasuka the whole couch.

"So, how have you been?" He asks a smile on his handsome features.

"Fine. Movie shooting is near by today so I decided to visit. Why is he here?" Kasuka answers in his usual voice.

Shizuo looks towards Izaya for a moment, then speaks. "Listen... This is going to be confusing." He proceeded to tell Kasuka about his and Izaya's current issues from baby news and engagement. The younger Heiwajima was silent for a wile, staring at the two for a few moments.

Then he spoke to Izaya. "Did you plan this?"

"No... This was..." Izaya stutters, the pain was getting stronger suddenly coming upon him.

"An accident. Kasuka neither of us knew." Shizuo finishes giving Izaya a concerned look. "We have gone through this whole thing many times. It's just... A strange thing that is happening."

Kasuka nods. "I don't like it. Izaya has been trying to kill you for years. Now he is pregnant with your child after a one night stand."

A thought past through Shizuo's mind, but he brushed it off quickly. He spoke. "Kasuka,-" all eyes went to Izaya who suddenly crouched over in pain. "Izaya!"

Izaya gasps,"I'm...f-fine... Just a...a... Smal-"

Shizuo scoops up the raven into his arms. Holding the smaller male close to his chest.

"We have to get to Shinra's." Izaya nods weakly, clutching onto his fiancé.

Kasuka had also stood and now opened the front door. "Nii-San...?"

Shizuo ran past him, "just stay there. I'll be right back!" Kasuka shook his head and shut the door, fallowing the two through Ikebukuro.

They reached the underground doctor and once again the poor door was kicked down startling Celty and Shinra.

No words were exchanged, Shinra merely pointed to the emergency room and ran in with them. Celty had been wearing her helmet and went into her bedroom, away from Kasuka.

Shinra worked quick and silent, he had asked Shizuo to leave the room. And he did only after Izaya told him to be with his brother.

"Kasuka..."

"Nii-San. What happened?"

Shizuo shrugs, and sits. He was a little shaken and Kasuka could see it.

"Just a side effect of what's been going on... He must of been pressured too much about something." His gaze went to his brother's. "Kasuka despite what you may think. Izaya didn't plan this. We don't know who did."

"Who ever it was is not a friend." Kasuka states.

"Yeah, we know. But neither of us-"

"Nii-San. I just don't want you to be used. If you honestly think this is not Orihara, I will believe you. And I am glad for you. You now have your own family."

There was a pause, letting the words sink in. Shizuo found himself smiling. "Yeah.. I guess I do. But, Kasuka please don't accuse Izaya of anything... He's under a lot of stress as it is."

Kasuka observed his brother. Noticing the concern in the deep voice, and how is eyes had an untold feeling in them. He kept silent for only a moment more.

"Fine..." Kasuka nods, and they sit in silence, only with the humming of the lights.

Shinra enters the room after a few minutes and sighs. "Ok, good news or bad news?"

He got two glares. "Fine... He's going to be fine, just over stressed. The bad news is that he has to stay here. No if and or buts."

Shizuo stood.

"No. Doctors orders. Izaya is not leaving until I say so." Shinra states, trying not to sound afraid of Shizuo's expression.

"Bu-!"

"Nii-San." Kasuka interrupts. "Think about what would be best for Izaya. If he stays he will get better."

Shizuo was torn. He wanted Izaya with him. Not with another male, even with Celty around. But he also knew Kasuka was right.

"Can I at least see him?" He asks dejectedly.

Shinra nods.

Shizuo enters the silent room and Izaya was sitting in the bed looking tired.

"Flea."

"Shizu-chan..."

"Shinra says you have to stay here for a few days."

"Ah, so we are listening to him now." Izaya laughs. He plays with a tube for a moment before looking to Shizuo. "I'll be fine... Go be with your brother for right now..."

Shizuo was standing next to the bed. "... Are you sure?"

Izaya nods. "He meant well for you. Just that this," he jesters to his baby bump. "Isn't a fan of adrenaline rushes..."

Shizuo frowns. "I should-"

"Shizuo. You never get to see your brother. I'll be right here, annoying Shinra. Go, get him to shed a few of those emotionless layers."

Shizuo smirks and places a soft kiss to the ravens forehead. "I'll be back tomorrow after work."

"Ok. Shinra's doing another scan to see if there's anything he can see tomorrow..."

"Ok... See you later." Shizuo places another soft kiss and leaves the blushing raven behind.

~|_x_|~

"Ah, are you ready to see somewhat of your child~?" The estrange underground doctor asks the raven as he applied some cold gel to the small bump.

Izaya winces at the cold but nods. "Yeah..." He was sitting holding Celty's hand, Shizuo was at work with Tom. They had a very important client to take care of who was thinking of fleeing town.

Shinra turned on the strange device that hummed silently, and all focus went to the screens.

"Ok, let's see." He moved the looker slowly, rotating it on the pale skin. "That's the sack, ... The baby is...ah, ha!" A small form was displayed on the screen, next to another smaller defined shape.

"Shinra... What is that?" Izaya was nervous, and didn't like the sudden concentration that Shinra had. He had fallen silent and shifts the device to a different angle.

"...Hmm... That my dear Izaya is another baby..." He smiles, "you're having twins!"

Izaya's mouth fell open.

Shinra took a picture and began to jot down a few things. "This explains why you have been having pains! Since your body isn't used to having children yet, it has to adjust. But it's having two at once so it must adjust quicker."

"Tw..twins?...?" Izaya didn't know weather to laugh or cry. He was suddenly horror stricken. "Shinra... Their chances..."

The glassed mails shakes his head. "Izaya, stop worrying about that. They both look healthy, and the smaller one is forming nicely."

The raven felt tears in his eyes. _'Twins... Twins... Two babies...'_

**[Wow! Wait until Shizuo finds out!]**

Now Izaya really wanted to cry.

~|_x_|~

**Red: this chapter... I really couldn't like...write it how I wanted it to be like... Like I had it one way in mind, but it just never came down in writing...oh well... You get some and hate some^^**

**Shinra: please fav review, and don't for get!**

**All animes: please sign the petition! Link ONTOP! ( ´Д`)y━･~~!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

oh, and chapter ten is completed

**Red: omg! SOPA now has 105,133+++++++++a lot ++++ signatures! So in order to celebrate reaching pass the goal here's the next chapter earlier!**

**Oh and today there was a dance battle during lunch. IT WAS AWESOME!**

**So thank you to those two idiot guys that I'm friends with for becoming school legends... If you guys are reading this...**

**I am concerned.**

~|_x_|~

Shizuo was having a shitty day. He woke up with out Izaya next to him for the first time in weeks, his coffee was burnt, Land Lord was in green, his brothers shoot had been moved away, and Vivere was chasing yet another guy down the stairs when the bastard turned and punched her. She fell and he got away, narrowly missing the blond debt collector.

She was in a less than enthusiastic mood after that.

Shizuo's job wasn't any better. The words moron, idiot, bastard, ass, and so on came to mind multiple times, every few minutes. Things just weren't going well for him. Tom had been so kind as to let Shizuo take most of his anger out on a few innocent vending machines before he gave up for the rest of the day.

But the worst part of the day was when he entered Shinra's apartment to find Izaya crying.

[He got some huge news.] was all Celty had said and she left the two alone.

Shizuo approached the raven slowly, as if not to scare him off.

The raven had his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking and muffled sobs escaping his mouth.

"Izaya..."

He flinches, looking up a few moments after being addressed. Watery mosaic rubies met the deep concerned coffee caramel. That was all it took for Izaya to latch onto the taller male and cry even harder.

Shizuo sat down, holding the flea completely in his lap.

"Shhh, Izaya everything is going to be ok...everything is-" Shizuo was cut off by the younger.

"I...I'm...having...tw-twins..." The small raven stutters.

Shizuo was shocked to say in the least. '_Twins? Izaya is...wh..what?'_

"Th...that's...this...is..." He couldn't form words, Shizuo couldn't even begin to describe his feelings. Happy? Shocked? Worried? Elated? A mixture of everything.

"It's horrible Shizu-chan!" Izaya sobs harder, hands over his face. "It...this... They..." The informant had lost all speech, too distressed over everything.

Shinra came into the room, tests in his hands and a stoic expression.

He saw how bad Izaya looked, and how worried Shizuo was. His stomach plummeted, his eyes going over the results he had just finished. Guilt. All he felt.

"Sh-Shinra... What is..it?" Izaya hiccups, curious to know what the underground doctor had found out. Shizuo was holding him close still, his big warmer hands tightening comfortingly around Izaya's.

"Well... I...I got the re..results. You are indeed having twins." Shinra nods.

"There's more...what is it?" The raven asks, afraid of what he might hear.

Celty stood in the door way, she had a feeling she might be needed in the next few moments.

"Well, I...I... I need to tell you guys something." The doctor felt horrible by now, Izaya began to nearly sob again. "Izaya... I... I'm so sorry."

Crimson eyes went wide and stared at Shinra. "Wh..why?"

"It's all my fault! This, is all my fault. You see I found out that you were a bearer from my father. He wanted to dissect you and find out how it was possible, so I became your friend. But then he well, you know. And then I...I'm sorry!" He steps back when Shizuo stood abruptly. "Im sorry! Valentines day, I drugged you both! Well, I drugged Izaya more to bring out the bearer hormones, and left you two knowing that this would happen. It was in the name of science but I.. I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I never wanted things to become this dangerous though! Izaya, I never meant any harm! Shizuo I... I'm sorry to you too." He was shaking in his shoes, face red from being out of breath. "I just... I... I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking a few months ago, and now I regret it more than anything because..."

Celty was first to the underground doctor, past the steaming Shizuo and hysteric and fuming raven. Her shadows wrapped around him and the debt collector's bodies.

Shizuo was yelling, "Fuck you Shinra! To think that you were our friend! Drugging us! Putting us in this situation! What else have you been keeping from us!?"

Shinra gulps and holds back the tears. "... There's... Well... Izaya, you are a bearer, but...there... You... The twins..."

"We might not survive..." Izaya finishes, throat constricting a bit as he spoke.

Shinra was stuttering, suddenly a loud sound resonated in the room.

Izaya had stood despite the pain he was feeling and punched his only friend. Hard. Tears streaking from his red eyes. His whole form was shaking, and his face held only the look of betrayal.

"Why... Shinra... Why!? I was your friend!" He yells, "you were my friend... And you... Fuck...I should of known... I should of known..." He mutters, then with a small pain filled smile that made the whole gravity of the situation land on all of their shoulders. "You were never my friend." Shinra starts to say protests, but Izaya just ignores his pleading. "You just used me for an experiment, and put Shizuo as a part of it as well. What was the goal? Making peace? Killing me? Well, good job dear Doctor!" Izaya was almost shouting, tears pouring from his eyes. "YOULL GET BOTH! A PEACEFUL CITY! AND I'LL BE GONE!"

Shizuo was at a loss for words, so was Celty. Her smoke was static like. Slow, and fast. Her emotions exploded around her.

Then in slow motion, Izaya fell. Passing out from over exertion. As he fell Shizuo broke free of the shadows and caught him. Face full of worry, thoughts about their so called friend pushed back in his head.

"IZAYA!" He held the out raven close to himself. Then his caramel eyes turned glowing, glaring at Shinra. "Shinra..." It was a deep growl, promising pain and death.

Shinra nods, the shadows releasing. Shizuo places Izaya on the bed gently, then turning to the under ground doctor. Tentatively Shinra paces over and starts to work on Izaya, slowly showing care to the beast that now stood directly behind him.  
His hands shook but when he was done Izaya was asleep, and no longer in pain.

Shinra opened his mouth and spoke, "Shizuo, he does have a chance of living, so do the tw-", but was cut off by Shizuo's deep voice.

"**Get out**."

Closing his mouth he left, passing Celty who was still in a mix of emotion.

Izaya couldn't hear the crying from the underground doctor, and Shizuo was too pissed upset, and afraid to give a damn. Celty didn't know what to do.

She knew that they needed Shinra, but what he did... How he doomed Izaya... There was nothing she could do.

[Want some water?] she asks the sleepy blond.

Shizuo blinks twice before nodding, then shaking his head. "No, he might of done something to it."

Her shoulders fell.

[ I cannot justify what he did. And I DO NOT approve of it. If I had known...]

"Celty, it's ok. You were left out of everything. There's nothing to be worried about...well...almost." He sighs, looking over at the bump of his fiancé's abdomen.

If Celty had a head there still wouldn't be an expression that would fit what she felt.

The night was ever lasting.

~|_x_|~

Shinra checked up on Izaya the fallowing two mornings, Shizuo would loom over his shoulder. All but barking, because he most definently was growling at the doctor.

Izaya was finally released, and put on a no over exertion and no leaving the apartment note delivered by Celty to them. Nobody blamed Shinra for not wanting to be near either of the worlds deadliest men right now.

Life began to form a small routine.

No more emotion or dates. And they never even mentioned the baby bump that was growing bigger.

Just, living.

Shizuo would wake up to Izaya. He would shower as Izaya cooked breakfast. They ate together, and sometimes with Vivere. He would go to work. Vivere would remain with the raven. They texted each other constantly. Shizuo would return for lunch, they ate and he would go back to work. Izaya would chat with Vivere or Land Lord. After work was dinner in, or take out. Then TV, or more sleep. The whole time neither of them spoke about their predicament.

Shizuo returned home with a frown on his face. Vivere was just leaving. She smiled at him before slipping inside her apartment.

He entered loosening the black bow tie.

"Welcome home Shizu-chan." Izaya greets from the kitchen. He was preparing dinner for them, well more like three of them since he was currently eating enough for two people at each sitting.

Shizuo mumbles a reply and walks into the kitchen, walking up behind the raven. Slowly wrapping his long arms around the smaller body. Pulling the raven to his chest.

"Eh, Shizu-chan...?" Izaya paused his cutting, he wasn't used to displays of affection from well...anyone."... Ruff day?"  
He felt the nod, and the sigh.  
Putting down the knife Izaya turns hugging Shizuo back."Just relax, dinner will be done soon."

The brute presses his soft lips to Izaya's forehead, embracing the smaller male.  
Izaya found himself leaning into the soft touches, and eventually their lips met.

A small peck.

Izaya face when beet red, and Shizuo snickered, his forehead against the shorter's.

"My future wife should get used to kissing me."

Izaya flushed red even more, and sputtered. "Well... My future husband should..." He forgot his words, still incredibly embarrassed.

Shizuo kisses his forehead tenderly.

Dinner was eaten on the couch to another one of Kasuka's movies. And Shizuo had decided to clean up.

He couldn't figure out why he did that, kissing Izaya that is. Hugging him as well.  
The blond laid awake, thinking about their relationship.

He was deep in thought, when suddenly he looked down to the body he was hugging to see red eyes looking at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Izaya asks softly.

"Our relationship...We hate each other...but because of...Shinra... We have now been living together for...five months... We have agreed to get married. And..."

Izaya raised a dark brow. "What...?"

"We both agree on the whole family concept, but..."

There was a slight tremor of laughter from Izaya.

"Shizu-chan, we have always hated each other. But...we never gave anything else a try. You can't get a girl, I can't get anyone because I love all humans."

Shizuo thought for a few more moments before responding. "But I'm the only monster."

"And you are suggesting?"

Shizuo was thankful for the dark. "You can't fall in love with a human. And we can never be without each other any more." He felt heat in his face as did Izaya. "Why not we try to fall in love with each other."

He was aspecting laughter, sneering, insults, annoying remarks, anything along the lines of those. Instead he got a shocked open mouth look from Izaya.

The raven was at a loss for words. _'Fall in love with the non human... Because I love all humans equally. ... Shizuo...'_

Shizuo shut his eyes. He hated the silence, _'should of kept my mouth shut! Idiot!'_

Then there was an even more shocking thing happening. Izaya's mouth met his.  
A warm kiss. Their lips parted and tonged touched, sending shivers down both of them. A small battle for dominance took place before Shizuo took over. Only kissing,nothing more.

When air became a little more important they broke the kiss. Resting their heads on the same pillow, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

Izaya spoke first.

"I think I can fall in love with you."

~|_x_|~

**Red: wow stuff happend in this chapter! YYAAyY! And no it was not written before hand, thats why it's short, I burly plan anything...soooo... Good job guys for signing against sopa!**

**Shizuo: ... I'm gonna fucking murder Shinra.**

**Vivere: yeah, yeah... What else is new..?**

**Izaya: next chapter! Mikado ammfffffffpppffpffffffmmmmm**

**Shizuo: *holding hand muffling Izaya's voice.* just fav and reveiw.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Red: I don't own Durarara, and my best friend and I are starting a radio show on wensdays, five pm eastern time. Anime, games, cosplay~ You can try to guess who is who, red or blue Vengance **

** totallydriven/2013/10/11/totally-driven-radio**

~|_x_|~

Izaya was having a normal day. He got up to Shizuo's alarm clock, after mumbling a goodmorning to the blond he turned over and went back to sleep.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, guessing that being pregnant was very tiring and got up himself.  
He made a small breakfast, and left for work with Tom.

The raven slept for three more hours and got up to odd noises in the next room.

He groans slightly, turning uncomfortably, having slept on his back. His stomach was much bigger now. It looked like he had a partially deflated balloon under Shizuo's shirt that he was wearing. A frown came on his face when the word fat came into mind. But he brushed it off quickly, trying to look on the small bright side of things... Which was getting smaller day by day.

Getting up took more energy than he was willing to admit, as did walking into the living room.

Vivere was standing, taco in her left hand, phone in the right. Her hair was a freshly dyed color of bright green, and cut shorter than Izaya's. She smiles at him, wearing her typical oversized lucky black jacket and skinny jeans.

"Shizuo was worried when you didn't text back and wouldn't stop bothering me until I came to check up on you." She say flatly, taking a bite of the Mexican food, she was sitting on the arm of the couch, and didn't look like she was really going to check in the bedroom on Izaya.

Izaya nods, still tired. "Oh, tell him I'm fine."

"Already did, I just wanted some food," She informs simply.

Izaya rolls his eyes, the only thing he could predict about her was the fact that she seemed to be on top of everything, if need be. And that huge motivational things for her was food and video games. Other than that she was smart and a little random, but in the end everything summed up to one conclusion in her favor.

Secretly Izaya was a little concerned. He was able to pick up on a few deeper things, and habits of hers, but she was an expert at putting up the facade. So far all he had was, her name isn't real, she has severe parent issues, smarter than the average person, video game addiction, and after many talks he found out she has issues in trusting others.

He fixes himself something surprisingly small to eat, actually it would of fed two people, and ate it in silence as she made to leave.

Izaya felt his stomach drop, he didn't want to be left alone. Then as if she read his mind she turns with a bright smile.

"I'll be right back, I'm grabbing a game for us to play, not unless you want to continue our chess war." He smiles at that, and she goes, "meh! You cheat."

"How do I cheat?" Izaya sits before the board with scattered peices.

She smirks, trying to come up with ways. After coming up with non she speaks. "You're an informant going against a seventeen year old. That's cheating enough."

Izaya rolls his eyes. Moving a white pawn. The game was already lost by that move, and she had no chance of winning,

Vivere saw this and tried not to laugh at her own loss.

"Could of done worse." She shrugs, and leans back on the couch. "Could of done better. So speaking of which, how are things now fairing. Celty texted me."

Izaya sighs, lowering his head. His red eyes went to the floor. "Things are still the same. We are going to stay together and are going to get married... But the ... Twins and I... Well. Let's just go with, survival rates are against us."

She doesn't move, even when Izaya felt a pang of sadness. He was glad she hadn't spoken right away.

"Shinra and Shizuo won't let you die. Even if that idiot doctor did is to you, he still doesn't want you to die. Nobody does... Well at least nobody who matters." Vivere notes, "only an idiot would try to hurt you now... He'd get half of Ikebukuro diving for cover with us after him." She moved a side castle, and threw the game. Izaya checked the king and they set up another round.

He sat back on the chair, watching after he made a move.

"I can see you have a question..." She says not even looking in his direction.

Izaya sighs and hides his little shock.

"If you want to know anything it's better to ask then to just stare." Her dark eyes went to him, she sits back.

"I was just wondering if you were ok." It was a long shot, he was just mostly curious about her and asking her this was an ok start at finding out more.

She stares at him for a while, assessing something before answering. "I've been worse."

The raven raises a brow. So he was getting something.

"What's wrong?"

Now she was fully looking at him. "Just the usual for me." She grins, trying to brush off his questions. After a silence she speaks. "You want to know about my past."

"Of course. You are my neighbor and the kids are going to be around you to."

She sighs, leaning back. "My life is a very long story. And personal."

"We've got time. And since when have you cared about something personal?"

Vivere smirks, "in due time you will know what you want." Another silence.

Izaya frowns,"holding things in like this isn't good for your mental health."

Vivere wanted to laugh at this, and a small smile came to her face. "You have no idea..."

"I don't want to pry."

"Yes you do." She interupts,"you want to know eveything about me because you're an informant who hungers for knowledge, now faced with me. A person who tries not to let people know. And at the sake time doesn't care if people do"

Izaya nods. "It's only if you want to tell me." '_Tell me_!'

Vivere smirks, then let's a frown on her face. She gazes up at the ceiling, before locking onto Izaya's eyes. "My name is Vivere est passus. But by now you know what that means, and that it isn't my real name. I am seventeen, and ran away from home when I was fourteen. Reasons why... There are too many reasons." Her eyes got distant, almost glazed with unhappiness.

'_Daddy issues_.' "Was it your father?" Izaya asks.

Her frown is replaced by nothing. Just a blank emotionless face.

"Sort of. He was a drunk, weed smoker, and a coke addict. But he raised me and my brother."

To say Izaya was a little thrown was understated. He was aspecting a whole battle. But she just came out with it.

"Actualy, honestly, my past isn't a secret. If someone asks I tell. But only in minor detail and burly anything to move them." She sighs, "my Dad. He was my father, everything he did was for me and my brother. Though he did have his moments. But I won't tell you about them." Looking out the window for a moment she returns. "He was diffrent. Most people go on about how mad drunks would get, how violent coke doers are, but he was very different. Movies. Mostly War movies. When I was four ish my favorite movie was Die Hard. That was a Cinderella happy go lucky movie for me." She seeme to smile at a memory. "That whole impression age was just full of movies. I was five when I saw Starship troopers. And he would make me watch movies like Armageddon, Apacolyps Now, We Were Heros, Saving Privet Ryan, Hamburger Hill, multiple times when I was young... Good movies yes, but to a young child who was still learning, talk about traumatizing. Add a neglectfull mother, an odd family friend, and a few other people. You got most of my life."

Izaya was silent. "So he..."

"Scarred me mentally at a very young age with those movies. Trust me, parental controls... Now I understand why we have them. I knew about death before most kids could talk." She suddenly snaps her mouth shut. "Never mind. Just, he was my father. He never made my brother watch movies like True Blood, Dirty Dosen, when he was seven years old. But I was his little girl...Exactly like he was." She stretches, then freezes, eyes casting back outside. "I was his little girl. Fathers are sapose to protect their daughters from the scary outside world, not traumatized them to the point where they can't even look another person in the eyes."

"What do you mean?" Izaya was on the edge of his seat. This was way to intresting, finding out more and more about her.

"Heh, a sick gain you're getting. Well, any ways. School was hell. Bullies, fake friends. I made a friend who moved to Florida, I lived in Pennsylvania. Another friend I made turned out she only wanted the bully protection. I was the scariest kid in school. Never brushed my hair, wore handed down clothes from my brother, and I was in karate. And was thought to have anger issues." She smirks," I honestly don't know where the school got the anger issues from. I had an ear infection that my dad never bothered to get treated, I go deaf in both ears for a month, and they just assume I have issues ever since... In forth grad everything I knew went to hell... My Dad got arrested, the police had walked into his work place and took him out in handcuffs... The man I was raised by, the only one I trusted... My mother had to take me aside and ask me if he had ever done anything to me..." Izaya noticed something suddenly, light tears were in her eyes." I answered truthfully, no. He had never done anything mean to me. Never raised a hand to hurt me, never yelled at me. It was then I really realized that my mother may have actually cared for me, and I already knew she loved my brother much more."

Izaya ya felt a pang of guilt. Sure he really wanted to know everything, but... The sound of a broken person was getting to him. Yet he held his tonge, knowing that he had started somthing huge. And that she wouldn't be able to stop talking until she was finished.

"He went to rehab for three months. My mom worked 36 hour shifts, same as always. So it was up to me and my brother to take care of ourselves. And to make sure that the kids at school, the teachers, and our own neighbors, even family never found out. Of course things only got worse... My dad came back, he was on trial. Another women came forward, with a little boy. I was ten, he was seven... He's my half brother." A strange look came onto her face. One of deep pain, and a sad longing. "An awesome little dude. But yeah... Things weren't good. I started to fail at school, blanking out and just letting things go on around me. It was really bad. My dad got kicked out of our neighborhood, and we moved still in the same school district... Yet when it did come to school, the kid turned. Since I was already a social outcast, and looked like I would kill the person next to me, the bulling started. And I was called, Monster."

Izaya felt more guilt, but he saw the look on her face. She needed to tell some one. She had no friends, only those who have taken it upon themselves to look after her.

"So on so forth happened, and four years past. Middle school, turns out I really couldn't and shouldn't of trusted anyone back then..." A bitter smile," hell returned after it being dormant, my father was arrested out of the blue... for no reason he had been clean, we still watched violent and mental movies. But he was gone again, and it was just me and my older brother with our mother who worked too late and too early... Other things returned,and I couldn't handle it anymore..."

She let that sink in for a bit. Going over events she hadn't thought of for a long time.

Izaya was silent, he was happy she had opened up to him. And he suddenly felt something deep inside him want to help her. Tell her that there are people who want her around. That there's a family for her.

"What else happened?" the raven asks after a while.

she shrugs, "life went on. Dad returned, but he was not the same. He actually started to act like a father. I was in high school my school grades doing better than average. Scoring top in the whole school. And suddenly I had a father. It was scary honestly... I am so used to dealing with things by myself, but suddenly having a person there for me...it... It ... It pissed me off. I never did anything wrong. No drug, no beer, no smoking, nothing. But both of my parents agreed that out of my brother, and even with my younger brother in account, that I , me, myself, was most likely to become like my father... More things went on and I was put under suicide watch. School got involved, and suddenly I was up a grade, graduating. I found a way out... I sent in to a Japanese collage, and left first chance I got... Now here I am. Seventeen, green hair, video game addict, black belt, otaku, writer, cosplayer, and just living."

Izaya didn't know how to react. His throat was dry, his mind swirled, and things were making sense. But still, major details were still missing over all. He had a feeling that he would know the whole truth later on.

Vivere stood, "if you learn anything from a teen messed up like me, let it be. Don't do drugs, sensor child's movies and TV, and to never assume things... I'm passing collage."

Izaya nods,"yeah... That's...wow... A lot of things. I would of never guessed." _'What isn't she telling me...?'_

"No one would. My dad taught me the way of hiding. I was able to keep everything from my friends until..." She fell silent,"well, most of my friends. One turned into an insufferable ass and tried to help me... He ended up being the one who wanted to kill me the most...,I'm sorry, I spoke to much."

The informant shook his head." Don't be, I was concerned. But I know now you hate it when people say that, but I was." He could see the frown in her eyes, but she kept a small smile on her face. "The more you know, the more you know."

She smirks,"as long as you know. That's all that matters."

Her main attention went back to the windows, then she rose an eyebrow.

"You fiancé is back..."

Izaya looks to his clock, 11:03am. Way to early for Shizuo to be coming home.

They waited for the front door to open, and when it did they were greeted with a sight.

Shizuo, holding a small child. Black hair, blue eyes. Actually, not much like a child. He only looked young, at Age fifth-teen. It was the orphan that Vivere helped, though he looked now much more mature, puberty must of hit in the three months since they last saw him. Taking him from a shrimp, to a lithe teenager.

"Mikado..." Vivere stood, frowning.

Shizuo rested the boy on the now unoccupied couch.

"He's injured bad..."

"Call Shi-" Izaya cit himself off. How could they call they stupid underground doctor! After everything they only wanted to deal with him if it had to do with the baby, and if they wanted to chat with Celty.

Land Lord enters the busy apartment, bursting with joy in all lavender. "OH, LOVELY COUPLE OF APARTMENT 231B! Have you been avo..." Land Lords expression changes suddenly to that of a killer. "What happened?"

Izaya shrugs, sitting down. His back hurt, and his heart was racing. Shizuo knelt before the passed out being.

"I don't know... I found him passing out and he called for help.. Tom gave me the week off..." Shizuo informs, slipping his glasses off to take a better look.

Land Lord, for once, frowns and is quite as she take out a first aid kit. Handing various things to the green haired onlooker.

Vivere slowly made her way over, and began to work with Shizuo in helping Mikdao. Izaya felt useless, sitting unabled to really do anything. Land Lord said nothing else, she left. And it gave the raven an unsettled feeling.

After a few minutes Vivere cursed, as did Shizuo.

"what?" Izaya stood despite the discomfort.

Shizuo was quiet as Vivere spoke.

"See those bruises around his waist..." A nod. "You are and informant, put the bruises on hips and beaten body together.." she nods when a look of discust, and mortification came across his face. "Yes Izaya, little Mikado was raped..."

All of them cursed high places.

~|_x_|~

**red: PLEASE DONT KILL ME! and yes this has a lot to do with the whole story, so if you skipped the big parts... Good luck~**

**SORRRRRYYYYYY!I got really busy! My friend an I are going to begin a radio show about anime, manga and video games. Karate testing is still full swing, the final test in April 12th. A lot of things have been going on.., it's honest chaos..**

**Vivere: Chaos?... This chapter was chaos**

**red: I know... I had it typed, and I wanted to take a few things away but I just left it...**

**vivere: you're one mean per...**

**red: I WANNA KNOW WHO SAYS IM A NICE PERSON! Seriously, we've been over this a Million times!**

**Vivere: til next time, don't do drugs, and please fav reveiw, so on~~~**

**radio show on Wednesdays, five pm eastern time. Anime, games, cosplay~ You can try to guess who is who, red or blue Vengance**

**totallydriven/2013/10/11/totally-driven-radio**

**Facebook page is up as well~**

**FandomGates  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**red: I don't own Durarara, and if u like cosplay, anime, of course you do, why else would you be here?! My best friend and I hav now gotten our own radio show, check the end of the lat chapter for links!**

~|_x_|~

I am not the most social person in the world. I am not the tallest, or the strongest, or the most favored person, but even as I felt like everything was not going to be ok. When things became so dark, I would walk into her house, and remember that even when I felt alone, all I was feeling was lonely. It never meant I actually was alone. Everything little thing matters. Family, friends even teachers. More often I find myself feeling annoyed when I see other kids texting, or sleeping in classes. I also find myself trying to make others around me smile more. Though I may show mostly my indifference it is only because, I feel comfortable enough to just let things be. Though I am mostly smiling on the inside, even with Highschool drama coming to close to home. My friends have told me many times that if it weren't for me and the things I do just because I can, that some of them wouldn't even be here. And that thought only wants me to make them smile more. When things get ruff in school, and when the drama gets to close to them I step in. They do not need to deal with any of it. I only step in when it calls for me, I avoid unwanted conflicts, and I never choose sides. But when my best friend in the whole world turned against me, after lie after lie and lie, I found myself cornered. Violence was not the answer, but I swore if it did come to that, I would let him hit me. And watch as he ruins himself. He hurt my friends, but they disliked him because he hurt me even more.

Vivere sighs, putting the pencils down. '_Fuck it all..._' She couldn't keep her mind strait. A memory of the past had returned to her troubled mind, and she had to write it out. But all she kept getting was nothing but betrayal. She couldn't remember any of what she wrote. It was all a black hole in her mind.

_'And here I sit writing it down... Well, you're writing it down, I'm just trying to comprehend, but wait we're doing the, you know what...forget it...go away...' She sighs, 'I've got to stop talking to myself.' ...'Yup.'_

This was the daily life of the green haired otaku. Talking to herself, reflecting on her past, and ignoring the future as best as she could. She knew something was wrong about her. Something very strange, but she couldn't pin it.

'_Double personality...?' ... 'No, tried to think of that a thousand times before... But I'm very conscious when thinking to myself. Even when lying to herself, but let's hope that that wasn't a lie, ne me?'_

An indifferent look comes across her face as she leans back on her bed, checking her phone.  
231 messages from Krystal.

After getting over a small bout of fear she chucks her phone across the room.

'_I told Izaya about my past, my father, some about my mother. But he's smart enough to see the blanks... Krystal... I can't even hate you...' _A memory f being in the woods came to mind._ 'Was it summer...? No... I don't remember...'_ But the face of an older girl came to.  
Then herself, looking into the stream they were fallowing. The other video taping it all.  
The reflection was of a young girl. Dark brown eyes, long blackish brown hair, skin that was an olive tan yet pale. More reddish.

"Hey, look at the camera." A soft trusting voice orders.  
The little girl turns, smiling and ...

Vivere shutters, opening her eyes. Not wanting to remember more. Thoughts of how she had once climbed a tree, and the other only videotaped it instead of helping her down. A memory of being in her room, on her bed... Another of being in the basement at her house...

Vivere stood. She needed to get out of her room. The phone was going off again, but it was the house phone.

"Hey, it's Krystal. I'm in Japan right now, and wanted to apologize for everything. It's been a few years, uhhh so yeah. I'm going to be here for school. I'll see you around. Bye."

Vivere opted not to leave the apartment complex.

She exited her room, and went next door. Izaya answered.

He was getting huge. Even when wearing a maternity outfit that Celty had picked out for him.

"Hey." He lets her in, not even bothered by her just showing up out of no where.

Vivere smiles, the place was looking better then ever. The windows were bright, and cleaned, the place now smelled nicer.

"How are you doing?" Vivere asks the raven when they sat down for the usual chess match.

"Fine."

"Define, fine."

Izaya rolls his eyes, "Mikado was raped like you said. But there's something more to it..." He bit his lips, a habit Vivere noticed when they first met. She defined it as his, How To Male This Sound Better, look.

She sighs, "it was his father..."

Izaya nods. "Yeah."

"Let me guess, his family sells him. His father raped him for running away."

Izaya smirks despite himself being worried beyond normal. "You're learning to well."

The green haired teen smirks, '_you didn't teach me_.' "Meh, it helps being able to tell some of this stuff. But I feel really bad for Mikado."

"I know, he's going to be ok..." Izaya makes his next move, and Vivere internally sighs.

She knew he was going to do that, but she didn't do anything to stop it.

Izaya clicks sighs rubbing his swollen stomach. His back hurt, and his cravings were still fairly odd. Then to add to his discomfort he had to go to the bathroom like every thirty minutes.

"Have you thought if any names?" Vivere asks, knowing that she was going onto a thin line.

Izaya freezes. "...No..."

"Why?"

She saw the sad look in his ruby eyes, then they hardened. "Why should I... The monsters are more likely to-"

"Izaya." She cuts off, staring the pregnant male in the eyes. "Nothing is absolute. Sure, the chances are slim, but you have to realize this is Shizuo and Shinra."

"Chances are that even if they live, I will die..." He snaps, "why should I name them."

"They're your children." The green haired freak sighs, she, along with Land Lord and Cetly, have both been pressing more things about the babies. Trying to open Izaya back up. Even Shizuo had sort of shut down after they got the worst news anyone could get.

"Heh, yeah... And Shizuo... If I live and they die..." Izaya didn't like thinking about it. He fell silent, stomach dropping.

Vivere lowers her eyes. _'I don't even know what he would do...' _Aftter muttering an english curse word, she looks back up_. 'Well... i lost his chest round... You let him win... Of course... I honestly don't like chess._' Smirking at her loss. "I still think you cheat at this."

"Hmm, the art of winning the mental battle. Outsmarting your adversary. Gotta love chess~"

"It's fun, once you know what you're doing." Vivere says as she re-sets the board.

"You have to think twice over every move you make before you move. Debate your thoughts and so on." Izaya was very emotional about games like chess. Even Go and checkers was impossible going against him.

'Debate with yourself... he has no idea...' She mutters quietly in english to herself, "_shut up._"

They continued to play.

~|_X_|~

Land Lord greets Shizuo as he returned home from work, bags dangling off his arms.

"Yo! SHIZUO! THE BLOND THAT ISNT BLOND!" The white haired hyper thing of an albino person was jumping around the hallway in all yellow. Yellow hoodie, yellow beani, yello pants, yellow socks and shoes.

"Hi." Shizuo greets putting on a smile.

"How be things? Roofus and I were wondering why you both be avoiding us. Is it because we never shared the pizza we put on Vivere's tab?"

"Wait, what?!" Speaking of the green haired ninja.

"SHIZUO! DONT LET OUR BODY GUARD KILL US!" Land Lord jumps behind the blond holding Roofus close to her chest.

Vivere sighs, shaking her head. "Before anything else, Shizuo... i need to have a chat with you." She looks to the hiding silverette. "Land Lord...Don't fall asleep tonight..."

"Is that a threat to your landlord?!" Land Lord shouts, standing and pointing at the teen.

Vivere looks on with a bored look. "Yes... Yes it is a threat."

Shizuo rolls his eyes at the two. Once again questioning why he still lived at that apartment complex.

Land Lord ran off taking the duck with her, shouting that all door should be locked and a chair placed in the way because Vivere was going to steal all the rubber ducks.

"So...what did you want to talk about?" Shizuo asks heading towards the stairs.

"I wanted to ask you a few serious questions."

The blond raises a brow. "Fine."

"Izaya, and the babies... If they don't survive and Izaya does... what would happen?"

Shizuo halted on the steps. Eyes widening behind his glasses. He turns looking to the teen.

"What?"

"If the babies don't live, but Izaya does. What would you do?" She asks again.

"..." The blond really needed a ciggerette right then. He couldn't think about it for a moment. "...I...I don't know..."

Vivere stares, "So after all this, if things don't go well,..."

"I don't know..."

"Would you chase Izaya?"

Shizuo thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No..."

"Would you kick him out?"

"..Maybe not... I mean..." He began to blush. "I... I don't think i could live with out him anymore..."

"Ok, so if he dies and the babies live."

He was silently thinking_. 'I defiantly don't hate him... I already admitted that i don't want him to leave... I don't want him to die...'_

Vivere was silent, but smilling on the inside. "I have one last question." Caramel eyes locked with hers. "What are your feelings towards Izaya?"

"...I... I don't want him to leave. And I have every intention to marry him."

Vivere nods as if he just answered all the question in the universe, and turns on her heels. "Ok, that's all i wanted to ask."

Shizuo watched as she walked away, and eventually into he apartment. He made the short trek to his. Opening the door to Izaya curled up as best as he could, asleep on the couch with Roppi-kun in his arms. Shizuo couldn't help but to think the scene was cute beyond cute. The raven was curled up around the stuffed animal, and even though his stomach was big, he still was surprisingly small.

The debt collector takes off his shoes, and puts away the groceries. Keeping an eye on the napping raven. Once finished he walked over to the couch.

Stronge arms lifted the younger male up, and carefully carrying him to their bedroom.

Izaya snuggles to the warmth of the blond. And nearly whimpered when it went away as he was placed on their bed.

Shizuo looks at the now frowning face of his ex-enemy turned fiancé. A smell sense of want seeps into his core. He wanted to keep Izaya with him. He wanted to make sure no one else got his raven, or hurt his raven or did anything that would make his raven cry. He wanted to see Izaya happy, laughing, blushing, maybe even breathless... Memories of that night long ago came to mind... Ok so maybe he wanted to see more than all that.

Shizuo leans down, capturing those soft pink lips. Feeling the sense of possession come over him. The flea is his, and no one else's.

"... I think I may love you..." He whispers, running a hand softly over the pale cheek.

Ruby eyes suddenly were open. "Shizu-" Izaya was cut off by a kiss. It was a little deeper, but it was soft, and brought the feeling of butterflies to his stomach. They parted. "Shizuo..."

Shizuo cuts Izaya off again. "Izaya...even if everything turns out...well... Not so good, please..." His honey eyes locked with crimson. "I want you to stay with me..."

Izaya couldn't exsplain the suddenly happy feeling he got. A blush and a large smile found it's way onto his face. "Of course... I don't ever want to leave because..." Their lips met again.

"I think I may love you too..."

~|_x_|~

**red: sorry if you don't like the beginning but things are going to start to come together! **

**Vivere: ...**

**red: oh don't complain, you got a whole section to yourself. Now do that, comment and fav thing**

**Vivere:-_-**

**Celty:[ I'll do it, please fav and reveiw! Any ideas or any critiquing is greatly appreciated!]**

**Vivere: BE AS MEAN AS YOU WANT WHEN COMMENTING!**

**red: (´Д` ) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Red: *coughs* hey guys... so, my karate test is in a week OMG ITS THE SIXTH*just saw todays date, is now freaking out, and just triggered a coughing fit...i hate being sick...* i feel horribel... AND I HAVE TESTING the weekend comming...and just...here's the next chapter...**

**oh and fandom gates, check us out!^^ we had our first show on wednesday, and it was...interesting i hope^^ **

** FandomGates**

**~|_X_|~**

"So...Have you decided yet?" The shop owner asks the blond debt collector who was looking through the glass at the merchandise.

"Mm...not yet..." Shizuo sighs, stretching his aching back. his whole day has been devoted to one thing, and one thing alone...

"Yo, Shizuo, how about this one?" Tom-san points at a few very pretty rings, with diamonds and encased with light gold.

Yes, fujoshis and Erika, Shizuo Heiwajima was looking for rings. Wedding rings, for him and Izaya.

Shizuo walks over, still hunched eyes looking over the rings, still not seeing anything really stick out to him. Tom knew what was going on after Shizuo had asked for a small raise, and all the time off. He was glad that Shizuo was going to settle down a bit, and was happy to help him look for the elusive rings.

"Nothing..." Shizuo runs a hand through his hair, and Tom nods.

"It's going to be fine Shizuo, Izaya will be happy with which ever one you chose." He moves on to another glass case, letitng the blond take secondly glances, and think about what he was envisioning for their bands.

"It needs to look a certain way..." Shizuo kneels before the next glass encased display. "Not girly, but...slim...Not yellow gold, but..." He sighs again.

The door to the shop opens and a man enter.

"Oh, one moment sir." The shop owner looks to Shizuo," i will be right back to help you." She left, and Shizuo stood.

"Oh, hey." the stranger greets with a sheepish smile.

The blond looks over at the male. "Oh, it's you...uhh, Tamaki right?"

"Yeah." The knife shop owner grins and nods, "I remember you were with Izaya last i saw... he hasn't been in my shop for a long while, how are things between you two? ...I mean, you're both no longer fighting by the looks of it."

"Heres the silver." the clerk hands over a box, and Tamaki thanks her.

"Yeah, well... we're doing fine, actually we are engaged... What are you doing with silver?" Shizuo asks curiously.

"Oh" Tamaki's eyes widened, and his blue eyes dimmed a moment, before the smile was back on his face. "That awesome, congratulations i hope he likes the ring you choose... and this, I'm making more custom blades."

"thanks."

Tom walks over, "hey, Shizuo theres more over there." He sees the knife shop owner and nods.

"Having trouble choosing something for Izaya?" Tamaki asks, Shizuo nods.

Tom grins, "lover boy here can't decided on anything."

After a quick introduction, Tamaki speaks.

"I know Izaya, he wouldn't care for much for something...showy. Definitely not a bright yellow gold." He says, joining the small search party.

Shizuo nods,"yeah, maybe a white gold...or silver." His eyes drifted over to the other male.

Tamaki catches sight, and then grins. "...So, where shall we start?"

Shizuo smirks, and waves to Tom. Telling him the newer plan. After agreeing, Shizuo left with Tamaki. 'This will be worth everything.'

~|_X_|~

_The next day...if you call 4:12 in the morning as another day_

Izaya was E-M-O-T-I-O-N-A-L. A side effect of pregnancy mixed with the medicine that Celty had delivered from... a person who was still not named.

It was taking Shizuo everything not to smoke himself to death, all the tears and anger and crying and cursing and holding him tight, but he could deal with that, and being locked out of the apartment, Vivere nearly laughed the green out of here hair. It was...hell...

SHizuo woke up to a pillow hitting him repeatedly.

"What the hell flea?"

"Stupid protozoan." Izaya yells, "You did this to me. I'm fat, ugly, and and cold! But no~~ The brute had to take all the covers!"

Honey eyes looks lazily at the clock, 4:12am. Way to goddamn early...

"Flea...It's war to early for any of this." He shifts, and tosses the blankets over the raven's head and body. Covering the expression the Izaya had on his pale features.

Shizuo lays back down... Then sits right back up, eyes wide.

Hearing sniffles from under the mound of blankets. "Flea?" He pulls them softly down, seeing the face of the raven... Oh the water works.

"Flea why are you crying?"

Two watery rubes peered up at him slowly. "You keep calling me flea..."

"Eh?" The blond blanked.

"I hate it Shizu-chan!" Izaya cries.

The blond couldn't think for a few moments. Then slowly he tries to wrap his arms around the smaller sobbing form.

"I'm sorry Izaya..."

"No your not." Izaya struggles out of his grip.

Shizuo sighs, it was still to early, and now the flea was going to be stubborn.

"Ok, fine..." He pulls Izaya close again, wrapping his arms around Izaya's waste, and neck, nuzzling him softly from behind. "But, I am sorry, I-za-ya-kun." He could feel the smaller body shiver at his deep tone of voice.

"...Prove it..." Izaya challenges after a few moments.

"How?" Shizuo sighs, he needed sleep, and a cigarette.

"...Peanut butter ..sundae...on a straw berry tart." The younger mumbles out another strange craving.

Holding back an annoyed growl, Shizuo responds to the demand. "Flea, I'm not-"

There was a bigger struggle as Izaya jerk suddenly, trying to get out of the alluring embrace. "No. I hate it Shizuo. I hate that name."

"Fuck. Izaya, I'm sorry. I'm sorry...I will try not to call you that anymore, ok?"

The raven's face turned towards him. "...really?"

Shizuo pulls the smaller body against his.

"Yeah,...I'm sorry."

They were silent for a long time. And Shizuo was just drifting back into the dream world when Izaya spoke again.

"I still want that peanut butter sundae on a strawberry tart..."

~|_X_|~

Shizuo had work that morning and left after another two hours of sleep. Izaya felt guilty for having a moodswing and waking the blond up, but he was able to give the brute a kiss on the lips before he left. Land Lord had stopped by later on, dropping off Roofus who was now seated next to Roppi-kun and Delic. Vivere was doing her usual video game marathon but left to go meet with Cetly for a while to talk about Mikado's situation. So far they were looking into his family past, and Vivere was his part time baby sitter pretty much, seeming how she had nothing else to do with her time. So currently Izaya was resting on the couch, bored.

His back hurt, his lungs felt suppressed, like they were smaller than before, and in all he felt massive.

But of course, this nice calm day a knock came at the door.

He stood on swollen feet, grumbling slowly, and waddles to the front door.

He opens it with the chain on so that only his face and shoulder were visible. Not bothering to look at the peek hole.

"Oh, uh, Hiya." A women, 20s, thick long frizzy brown hair that was pulled into a braid. Black rimmed glasses, and sharp brown eyes. She wore a light blue cardigan with a white dress shirt underneath it, and black jeans.

"Hello..." Izaya responds, raising a brow in confusion.

"Is there a Pat Falcon here?"

"No..." He goes to shut the door.

"AH! Wait, She changes her name... But, blue?...no, uh green hair. Dark brow eyes, native american, mexican?"

Red eyes narrow. Izaya did not like the look of this person, the way she spoke suddenly put him off. "Vivere..."

An odd off smile spayd on her lips. "Master belt in karate, loves Halo and Skyrim?"

"Who are you?"

"Krystal Reinson. I'm an old friend of hers." She held out a hand to the raven.

Tentatively he reaches out and take it," Izaya... Heiwajima." He did not want to give her his current name, it seemed like bad move to lie and give an alias, but this was going to be his name, so he hoped she wouldn't notice.

"I was just coming around to see her again. It has been year since we lost contact, but I found out she was here in Japan."

Izaya felt like something was off with this person. Just her body language, manor.

The stair well doors opened, Vivere and Celty walked into the hall. Celty was holding a large bag, and was typing away on her PDA.

One look up, Vivere froze.

Celty had her helmet on, but she could even see that something was off with the strange female.

"Pat!" Krystal smiles.

Vivere was still frozen, heart pounding, mind racing, for once she looked almost afraid.

The strange lady runs towards the teenager.

At the same time, the black belt turns her back. Every intention of leaving.

It was the first time any of them have seen her back down from something.

The stranger runs and puts a hand on Vivere's shoulder. The result had both Izaya and Celty speechless, well... Izaya anyways.

"Don't!" Vivere jolts, and forces the hand off of her. "Don't touch me."

"...Pat."

"Krystal...please, just go away." She doesn't look at the strange woman.

"Pat, please i just want to ta-"

Vivere doesn't say anymore, but she walks away past Celty, and Izaya, and keeps moving past her apartment.

"I think you should leave." A serious voice infers.

Izaya watches through wide eyes as Land Lord lead the female away. Land Lord, the hyper strange over active duck obsessed freak.. was calm, and serious. Face grim, eyes narrowing at the stranger who had Vivere in a retreat.

Celty walks to Izaya, and types on her PDA, still holding the bags she and Vivere had.

[What was that?!]

"I..have no idea..." Izaya opens the door all the way, letting the dullahan inside.

She set the bags on the coffee table, and types out more. [We got these for you and Shizuo.]

Curious Izaya opens the bags. Inside are a few small outfits. Cutsie items, like two baby onesies that had, 'thing 1' and 'thing 2' on them. Small plain shirts, and soft baby pants and socks. Even little mittens and knitted hats.

"Awe... thanks." His heart flutters at the thoughts of two babies wearing the little items, despite his still mezzo nagative thoughts on everything.

If Celty couod smile she would of been. She sat with Izaya, both of them talking about Vivere, and then about Mikado.

[He'll be needing a place to stay. Shinra and I can't keep him with us forever.] she types, [please, it would be until after his family stop looking for him.]

"It's ok, I'll ask Shizuo about it when he gets home." the raven states, he was slightly worried for the teen. From what he was hearing there was some very odd things going on with him as well.

[Morning sickness, appetite, and last is as he was eating pickles and icing... It was very odd.]

"... Has he been running he same tests on Mikado as he did with me?" Izaya asks.

The dullahan shrugs. [Its a good question. It does seem likely due to other things with his body according to Shinra.]

They sat in silence then suddenly, the window opened.

Izaya and Celty watched as Vivere entered.

She climbs inside, and pats down her Queen shirt and grey jeans.

Looking up she smirks at the shock.

"What? Never climbed a building before?" She jokes.

Izaya stood abruptly, stuttering. "Y..y..you idiot! What would of happened if you fell? You could of hurt yourself! Or worse!" He was mad. "What was with the whole Krystal thing as well! You just turned! and why the window!?" He snaps, burly noticing the returning blond.

~|_x_|~

Shizuo had a nice day, he and Tom spent the break talking with Tamaki about the rings, and then clients weren't as annoying as usual.

Then it started getting weird.

Land Lord was in the lobby with a serious look on her face. Her outfit was all red.

She didnt rant or rave about anything as the blond past, just kept staring out the window at someone who was acRoss the street.

Shizuo ignored it, and kept going.

Then lastly, he could hear Izaya yelling outside of the front door.

He entered seeing Vivere, Celty, and Izaya.

It was a bad time.

"you could of killed yourself!"

Vivere had a very dark look on her face. Eyes averted, green bangs over them. Body language suddenly changing to dangerous.

"Vivere." Izaya stops his rant,"what were you thinking!?"

The debt collector opens his mouth, but Izaya cuts off.

"... You're crying."

'_Ok, so the impossible is possible today..._' Shizuo thought to himself.

Dark brown eyes were glossy, like melted dark chocolate pools.

"... Who was that?" Izaya demands, leaving no room for her to go by his question.

"... Krystal.. She used to babysit me when I was young. When my dad was otherwise occupied." The mysterious green haired freak spoke calmly, her form feeling smaller.

"What else?" Shizuo was leaving it to Izaya to ask questions. He walked slowly to stand next to Celty.

Vivere sighs, closing her eyes. They snap open a few moments later.

"She was... Is... My stalker." Silence. "She used to stalk me when I was a child. And when my Dad wanted a certain fix he would leave me with her. Of course I was too young to really notice anything wrong with her, but when I found a small hint, I never wanted anything to do with her again..." The look in her eyes was that of one betrayed, it was almost painful to look at. Shizuo didn't want to believe his ears.

"You trusted her?"

Vivere's eyes widened, her face began to heat up as she kept trying to hold back tears.

"..."

Izaya speaks again. "Did she...?"

"No. No she wanted me clean, like... She wouldnt of to a kid. She would of kept me as a doll, dress pretty and look nice, it might of escalted when I got older. She did much worse." She spoke sparringly. "... She's the one who got my dad arrested."

Shizuo was speechless. "Wait, what?"

The others looked to him for a moment.

"Long story short, my mom was negative, my dad was a drunk, druggy, coke addict, he got better and stayed around only because they all thought I would end up like my father. Krystal was why he was arrested. She turned him in for child sexual abuse, and said I was the victum. My dad never did anything to hurt me, and she was the stalker. Parents got devorced during this because turns out, my dad had an affair and had another son with some one else. They stayed together because of me. Now I am here and she has found me...again." She spoke quickly, giving a short version of the small hell. but they all could see that there was alot of details untold. The look in her eyes said it all, that there was much much more. Shizuo couldn't tell what was worse, that this was the short sweet versions of a seventeen year old life, or that there was more.

"So.. A stalker is here because of you." Shizuo notes, she nods. They all could see the protective side emerging.

The blond sighs, he really needed a smoke. And to meet this person so he could stop all this chaos.

"You are going to stay here." He spoke calmly. "Get your stuff, and let Land Lord know."

Izaya nods on agreement," we have a few extra rooms, I'll get one set."

"Ah, wait. Are... You..two.." She stares at the two determined adults.

"We are not going to let her get to you." Izaya states.

Both of the toughtest men in Ikebukuro stare at the teen who was still fighting the tears in her eyes.

She smirks, sighing and cursing in English To which Shizuo spoke back.

After a few words that Izaya couldn't understand there was an agreement.

"Fine... I'll get my things..." Vivere left.

Shizuo faces Izaya. "She pretty much lives here anyway."

Izaya nods, then is pulled into a warm embrace.

"Shizu-chan..."

"mmm?"

"... Can Mikado also move in with us...until everything is sorted out?"

"..." There was a long silence before Shizuo sighs. Looking to Celty who held out her Pda.

[He just needs a place to stay for a while, and he trusts only us and Vivere.]

"... Fine." He didn't care anymore, as long as he was with Izaya.

"Shizu-chan..."

"what?"

"We're one messed up family." The raven giggles.

~|_x_|

**Red: sorry if this was confusing poorly written, or any other such,...I'm sick, and woah do I have chaos coming my way... Karate final test with judges and all, is on Saturday! And the Fandom Gates show I on weds, please check us out, call in if you want just don't mention yaoi or red Vengance, well actualy I don't mind the red Vengance part, must no yaoi.**

**Shinra: I feel like I'm getting hate from this..**

**Red: well... You did drug Izaya and sentence him to an early death pretty much...**

**Shinra: (´Д` ) but it was for science!**

**red: shudda up, and do the thingy!**

**Shinra:... Please comment review fav fallow, any of the such is much loved!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Red: ...Karate...second degree testing...was... hard, but fun. It was really that tiring but, it was not easy and my whole body hurts a lot today, but the guy i was partnered with for attacks, kicks, three steps*which i had never done before...sh*t* was awesome, and we helped each other get through the whole thing and i owe him everything, he was just... awesome. just, an awesome fellow brother in karate. *brotherhood, professionalism, and traditionalism!WWWOOOO***

**~|_X_|~**

Mikado was very shy. Not knowing much about the city, or the people in it. Apparently his best friend offered him a place to stay, but they ended up in a relationship that his best friends parents did not approve of, so he was kicked out. His real family moved into the city in order to keep their family business, but Mikado kept escaping and returning to his forbidden lover... Until he was raped... Vivere, Izaya, Celty, Land Lord, and Shizuo knew that much of the story.

What they did not know was why he was getting sick. Every morning he would lose everything in his stomach, and then he would eat much like Izaya was. Going in for fourth and fifth servings during most meals.

Speaking of Izaya, Shizuo looks to his flea who was asleep next to him in their new bed. The room had bee Izayeified, with nice green walls, white curtains that were thin but moved graicefuly in the wind if the windows were open. The floor was wooden with a neat white and grey decorated in swirls carpet. One huge wardrobe, the closet, their bathroom was now fit for two people. Shizuo was very impressed by how much Izaya was able to change the place.

Though it was mostly Izaya bossing him and Vivere around to take up carpets, and paint walls, along with moving furnature and decorating.

But the work allowed them to forget the bad things, and focus on each other. Mikado, despite being sick, they had found out was still seeing his boyfriend, and they even asked to know who it was, he didn't tell. Probably to embarassed. Vivere was on edge as usual, her ninja sences sharp, and reflexes impressive as she practiced her forms in the living room. Izaya would watch and cratiqe her mistakes, and even join her if it was some form of easy yoga.

The older male looks to his younger fiancé.

Black raven locks spayd across the white pillow, pink plump perfect lips parted a bit, his cheeks pale with a slight hint of pink, cheek bones better than a females, long dark lashes. Then behind the closed eye lids, hidden rubies that Shizuo had once hated with such a passion, he now couldn't stand to look away when Izaya was staring at him through the gems. They were a brown yet crimson color that he found, he loved.

The raven, his raven, was huge. Shizuo knew that the day was edging nearer, and nearer. Izaya could barely walk anywhere, and he was eating enough food for three, since that was how many he was. Shizuo sighs, he was worried.

The blond shifts his position, looking at the ceiling. Wondering if everything was going to be ok.

_'I understand his chances... the slim chances of everything being ok, but...'_ His thoughts wandered. _'If he and they live... what will happen then? we get married, but... what if things go back to us hating each other? what if I hurt him, or our kids?...I know that Land Lord, Celty, and Vivere would stop me before anything bad happens, but... what if they cant and i kill my family?'_

"What are you thinking about, Shizu-chan?" A soft silky voice asks from next to his ear.

"Nothing..." He responds to the ravenl still to enveloped in thought.

"...Tell me..." Izaya says, running a soft hand over Shizuo's face and under his chin, guiding them to look at each other.

Shizuo stares at those ruby eyes."I was just thinking about how we are going to do this..." He looks back at the ceiling. "Vivere is staying here until that Crystal person is gone, Mikado will have to start going to school, but... he sick with something. And then us... We have to think about how we are going to provide... like-"

"Shizu-chan... Don't worry so much..." Izaya lays a soft kiss on his forehead."When this... is over my Father will give me my job back, it's good money. And Tom will understand if you ask for a small raise. Land Lord has stopped making us pay rent a while ago, and Vivere she does a good job at Beta testing and keeping her collage scholarship."

"I know..."

Izaya smirks, wrapping his arms around Shizuo as best as he could with his huge belly. "Stop being a worry puss, love... Just focus on today and we will get to tomorrow, tomorrow."

Shizuo smiles, kissing Izaya lightly. "Fine..."

An hour past and they both finaly got up to face another day.

Vivere and Mikado had cooked breakfast, the otaku looking worse for the wear as she sluggishly walked around. Mikado barely ate, and still threw up a few minutes later, and Izaya was waddling around cleaning everything in sight. Shizuo just sat on the couch, it was his day off, and was trying to enjoy a few moments of peace, when Mikado was laying right next to him, and Vivere was sitting on the floor with the xbox remote as she played, you guessed it Skyrim, turning out that she was very good at it. Izaya was still waddling around like a mother duck, trying to make the whole apartment spotless.

It was quiet, and relatively calm.

Shizuo felt like he could really deal with this life.

People who weren't afraid of him, and loved him. Even Mikado began to look at Shizuo and Izaya as his parents in a way. Though there wasn't much of an age difference.

"Shit!" Vivere dies for the first time in three hours, and watches as her 'dead body' gets burned some more from some sort of zombie thing.

"I hate drougr..." She sighs, lying onto her side as the game sends her back to her last save. She runs around a while more before returning to her house, and husband.

"'Welcome home dear.'" The automated male greets before sitting in a chair by the fire place.

Suddenly, two kids rush down the stairs.

"'Mama! I got you a gift see.'" The little girl says.

"Thank you Sofie." The green haired freak responds out loud, as if the game could hear her.

"'Mama! Pa said that he would take us fishing.'" The boy.

"Good for you!" Vivere grins, then hands over a gift to the boy, achieving the 'Gift Of Charity' boost in her game.

"...You have a family in this?" Shizuo says after watching her give the girl a new dress.

"Yeah... It makes the game more...Well, more. You have people to protect, and come home to if it gets too intense, and you need some time just to enjoy it all..."

'_I will never understand the average gamer...'_ the debt collector thinks to himself.

"'Mama, he sort of fallowed me home. Can i keep it, please?'" The boy asks.

"Hroar,... Why do you want a pet skeever?" She asks out loud, while choosing yes in the game.

"Hroar?"

"And Sofie..." Vivere says, "My husband is Sorex and our house carol is Reyya. And the Bard is... I just call him person."

"Right..."

"Yes i got married in this, no i did not name the children, and yes I spend way to much time playing this game." She saves it, and turns towards Shizuo. "Which makes me think about something else, what names have you and Izaya come up with yet?"

Shizuo shrugs. "He hasn't told me any yet... Though we really should be thinking about it now."

Mikado sits up. "You two haven't talked about it yet."

Izaya waddles by, duster in hand. The three watch as he works for a moment.

Then both Mikado and Vivere look at Shizuo, wordlessly egging him on.

He sighs, "Hey, Izaya."

"Hmm, yeah Shizu-chan?"

"..." He looks back at the two stares, before looking to the raven. "Have you thought of any...names yet?"

Izaya froze for a few moments, before frowning. "...No..."

Mikado looks to Vivere, and she rolls over on the floor, looking up at Izaya.

"Hachi."

"Huh, no to short of a name." Izaya says before turning around to continue his work.

"Tsuki." Mikado pipes up.

"Garaya?" Shizuo says.

"Tsugari?" Mikado again.

"Tsugari sounds cool." Shizuo nods, looking towards Izaya.

The raven walks over and sits with Shizuo, leaning against him tiredly.

"Too girly...Hachi..."

"Menomaru." Vivere offers, she sits up hitting her green head on the TV center, knocking down a stuffed animal. "Ah! Roppi-kun!"

"...Hachi...men...roppi." Mikado thinks out loud.

"...I like it." Izaya says suddenly.

"Wh-what? I mean, i just" the teen stutters.

"Hachimenroppi Heiwajima!" The raven says, looking to Shizuo.

"Heiwajima Hachimenroppi...Ok, I like it too." Shizuo agrees.

"And the other was..."

"Tsuku...Tsugari?" The blond tires pieces. "Tsugaru?"

"Thats a good one." Mikado and Vivere say.

"Heiwajima Tsugaru..." They all nod in agreement, and Izaya grins.

"There, they have names now... Hachimenroppi and Tsugaru..."

~|_X_|~

Vivere threw her phone once again. Cursing under her breath as that voice kept seeping into her mind.

She looks around the room, seeing the form of Mikado in the bed across from hers.

He looks to her, eyes wide. "Is..is something wrong?"

"...Nothing...just... stupid phone."

"Ah, right." He rubs the back of his head. "Ss-sorry."

"No, no it's ok, I'm sorry for waking you." She says, checking the time on the alarm clock. 5:03am. "Well, I'm not getting any more sleep tonight."

Mikado watches as she leaves their room. He sighs, and turns over, looking at the screen to his phone.

[Setton- Shinra needs to talk to you tomorrow at noon, or sooner if you can. Bring Izaya and Shizuo too.]

He closes his eyes, _'Whats going on here?'_

The sun rose, and sounds of another day started.

Shizuo calls everyone for breakfast, and Izaya was waddling around gathering laundry.

"Uh, Shizuo-san..." Mikado chose to ask the eldest.

"Mm, Mikado?" The blond turns facing the teen.

"I..uh...Celty texted me and said that you and Izaya have to come with met to their apartment..."

Shizuo stood there for a few moments, and finally spoke. "..Fine, I'll go tell Izaya."

Izaya was not happy to be going to Shinra's. Neither the brute or raven were very happy actually, they only now tolerated being near the underground doctor, still being mad for all that he had done. But they still needed him for, well everything involving their small family.

[Hey, come in.] Celty opens the door after they had knocked, and lets the three in. [We have some news.]

Shinra enters, hiding behind his glasses at the intense glare he got from Izaya and Shizuo.

"Uh, well..Mi-Mikado... Please have a seat..."

Mikado sat on the table in the check up room.

"Ok, well... I found out..Wh..Why you are getting sick. And i will let you know now, I did not know you until after everything, but i have a few questions..." He holds his breath a second. "Were you ever sexualy invovled with any one else?"

The teen turned beat red, mouth gaping for a few moments before he looked down. ".. ..."

"Ok... ok, do you still know the last...ermm... Sexual act partner was?"

"Yeah...He...He was my boyfriend..." Shizuo almost felt bad for how embarrassed the teen looked at the moment.

"Well, the results are that you..are...uh..." Shinra looks to Izaya then back to Mikado. "You're about seven weeks pregnant."

Pure silence, were not even the sounds of the streets could be noticed.

Izaya stared at Shinra in shock, Shizuo held his hand, mouth gaped. Celty was ready for the break down, and held the teenager as Shirna showed him the papers, including a few pregnancy tests that were all positive.

Mikado cried, and hugged the dullahan.

"Please... Mikado..just...just tell us who is the father..." Shinra asks, putting a hand on the teens shoulder.

Mikado looks to him, eyes spilling over. "Kida Masaomi."

They all knew that name, and collectivly sighed.

"It's alright... It's going to be fine." Izaya enters the room.

"He..he'll...have to kno-know." Mikado heaves out, breathing starting to get out of control.

"Of course..." Izaya stares at Shinra. "But for right now, you have the best here for you..."

~|_x_|~

**Red: sorry about the sort of pointless chapter, I wasn't able to write it out and test it on my friends before putting it up, karate testing prevented me.. BUT now that it's over, I can start posting more chapter quicker, and hopefully start the intresting part of this fic, and more importantly the end! Thanks for all the support I've been getting! I cant wait to get really started on this fic, and until next time! **

**Btw I have been wanting to write a vampire Izaya or Shizuo story, of one with werewolves, so supernatural story, and my best friend had one idea she wanted so bad...So ...watch out for vampire Shizu-chan... I-za-ya-kuuuunn~~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Red:****I own nothing, if i did...there would be so much yaoi...and it would be poorly written at best...**

~|_X_|~

Tamaki was working on the rings for Shizuo and Izaya. He had a small smile on his face as he labored away.

The blond male was very proud of his work so far, and he knew that this was the last thing Izaya would get from him. 'I better make these count.' He looks over the precious metals and diamonds that were chosen specifically for Izaya.

The bell to the front door of his shop rang so he halted and went to see if it was a costumer.

A lady was waiting for him. Black rimmed glasses, hair in a braid. And an aura he couldn't place.

"May i help you?"

She looks up at him, as if noticing who he was. "Do you know Izaya Orihara?"

Tamaki finds no reason to lie, "Yeah."

"Ok...My name is Krystal... I was just looking around for some one who knew him... I was worried."

Interest peek Tamaki asks why.

"Well, hes with Shizuo Heiwajima, his arch rival... and I was just wondering if there was anything odd going on... I mean," She pauses, smiling a moment,"it's not every day that the strongest man of Ikebukuro suddenly turns and takes his enemy."

Tamaki raises a brow. "I don't think that's really any of your business..."

"I know, i know... But don't you worry that it might be a trick against Izaya?" She pries, eyes locking onto the shop owners.

"...Maybe, but Izaya can handle himself against Shizuo." He sighs,"...Ok, i am worried about how they went from killing each other to now, I'm making their wedding rings, but i wouldn't bother myself about it to much Miss."

Krystal frowns, then lowers her eyes. "I just don't want Izaya to be with the wrong person." Tamaki stares, but she continues. "I can see that you really like him. But, i don't think Shizuo is the right match for him, like what would happen if it is a trick? Shizuo would break Izaya... And you know it."

Tamaki frowns,"listen... I get where you're coming from, but... I trust Izaya's judgement. Plus, Shizuo hasn't even asked Izaya yet, he still might say no to the whole thing."

She sighs dejectedly,"fine... Lets just hope he says no... Sorry to interrupt your work..."

"It's fine, see you around!" He watches her leave, then goes back to the smithing table, looking over his current work, but now with a small gap. This was all for Izaya and Shizuo... Izaya and Shizuo...

~|_X_|~

Shizuo was asleep in his bed dreaming about a beach made of ice cream, Izaya in a speedo, and they were...well... He was deep in his fantasy land, and rolled over in the bed.

Vivere was asleep with a frown on her face, as she saw a male version of Krystal, she snapped awake and decided just to play her DS.

Mikado was asleep dreaming about Kida and the baby, he was worried but in his dream they were a happy family, with Shizuo, Izaya, Hachimenroppi, Tsugaru, Land Lord, Celty, and everyone else... But it felt like something was missing... There wasn't any green in the dream..

Izaya dreams about ootoro and Shizuo feeding him it on a romanti- He shot up awake, breathing heavily, feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen and belly. Breathing deeply, and suddenly in a slight panic, he realizes something more, the sheets he were on were wet.

"Shi-SHi-SHIZUO!" He gasps again feeling another wave of pain, and reaches out an arm to wake the beast of a fiance.

Caramel eyes opened slowly,"What...is it?" He yawns not awake yet, raising a hand to his own face to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Ba-ba-babies! Coming..urg..." Izaya evens his breath, the first contraction over.

Shizuo bolts up. "What! WHAT!?" '_BABIES! LABOR SHIT SHIT SHIT!'_

"The twins are coming..." Izaya pants hands on his round tummy. He was in a black sleeping gown, and no pants. His hair was messy, but he watched as Shizuo threw on pants and a dress shirt, shouting the whole time through the walls to Vivere and Mikado.

"Izaya is in labor! We need to get to Shinra's!"

Vivere and Mikado held open the doors as Shizuo carried Izaya who just started to cringe as another wave of pain engulf his small body.

"OH SWEET BABIES! ROOFUS AND I WISH YOU LUCK OF THE LUCKY DUCK-!"

"Just open the door!" Shizuo yells at the white haired maniac.

"oh alright~" Land Lord held open the door and waved at Mikado and Vivere as they raced after the two males.

They ran through the streets, taking the quickest path they could to Shinra's.

They reached Shinra's apartment just as the fifth contraction hit, and Izaya was in tears.

"Lay him down here!" Shinra yells taking out all the gear he needed, and ordering Celty to get different things.

Vivere and Mikado sat outside the room, as Shizuo stood next to the bed.

"Arghaa!" Izaya tries to catch his breath. The underground doctor hooks Izaya up to a bunch of machines, and a heart monitor. He had everything on stand by encase the worse came to pass.

"ok, contractions are still far apart... We can't do a C section, so, we have to wait." Shinra sat himself at the end of the bed, with Izaya's legs open before him.

The informant flushed red, then moaned in pain as another contraction came upon him.

"Izaya... Everything is going to be ok..." Shizuo brushes some hair out of his raven's face.

They sat, listening to the rapid fast, and the concerningly slow heart beats as the raven rode out his pains. Shizuo remained standing holding onto Izaya's hand, squeezing it when the monitor got slow, and kissing it as it got fast. An hour of this passed, and the contractions were getting closer and closer together, but at the same time, they all began to notice the slowly heart beat.

"Just stay awake Izaya... Please, just stay awake..." Shizuo cups the tired raven's cheek. "Izaya?"

"I'm...awake...just...pain..." A whispered response, fallowed but another wave of pain and some heart breaking sobbs.

"It's almost time..." Shinra puts on gloves,"ok, this time push, Izaya you have to push."

Izaya nods, unable to speak any more, just breathing was becoming too hard for him.

"Agraa! Ahh! AGgAA!" He tries, and falls back exhausted, eyes closing, and the monitor signaling danger.

"no, no NO! IZaya!" Shizuo squeezed the small hand.

Izaya gasps, and stutters. "I..I'm...ti-ti-ti-tired..."

"You can sleep after my love, just try to stay awake..." Shizuo felt tears brim his eyes,"Breath, and push, breath and push." He didn't want to lose Izaya or the babies.

"Arrggraahhh!" Izaya cries out, and Shinra shoots into action.

He pulls back and in his arms was a small infant, it soon started to cry and Celty rushed off the clean it.

"One...One more Izaya..." Shizuo held back on the sweaty hand, comforting as best as he could.

Izaya was panting slightly, his red eyes heavy. "Shi...shi..shizuo..."

"I'm here Izaya, you're doing fine..."

"I..I...I lov..you..." Izaya pants, tears in his eyes.

Shizuo felt his heart drop, and held onto Izaya tighter. "I know.. I love you too...I love you, I'll tell you that every morning, from now on, just please..."

"The next one is coming!" Shinra's voice.

Izaya gets hit by another wave of pain, and he clenches his hand around Shizuo. His mouth was open, and teeth were clenched tighter. He screamed again, and fell back on the bed, Shinra pulling another new born away.

"It's done... It's over...I..Izaya?" Shizuo was petting his forehead softly, but wasn't getting a response. "Izaya?"

Shinra stood, the heart monitor flat lining.

All hearts stopped, and all eyes went to Izaya. He was laying there, eyes opened, but not seeing. His hand out still, were Shizuo had be holding it before he let go.

The underground doctor shouted, scaring everyone"No! CELTY JUMPERS NOW! SHIZUO, OPEN HIS SHIRT!"

The blond tore open the shirt, eyes not leaving Izaya's eerie open ones. "No..NO..NO! IZAYA! WAKE UP! IIZAYA!"

Shinra places the metallic plates on the raven's chest, and shocks him.

The monitor jumped, but nothing else.

"Izaya!" Shizuo yells, tears in his eyes, as he held onto the limp hand."You..you can't leave me... you flea, can't leave.. me.."

"Clear!" Shinra tries again, the monitor jumps.

Suddenly Celty was there, pulling Shizuo away.

"NO! Izaya! IZAYA!" He thrashed, and watched as Shinra tried to jump the heart again.

[He needs to work by himself at the moment] Celty types quickly. [Shinra has never lost a patient before.]

Shizuo watches as the underground doctor shocks Izaya again, his face was stoic, but eyes behind the glasses determined.

"This is my fault.. But i be damned if i have to live with you dying right now!" the doctor turns the settings onto something else, and shocks again.

The monitor jumps, and the sound of a slow shallow heart beat filled the white walled room. Shinra pulled out a breathing tube, and other IVs and started to work quickly to keep Izaya alive.

Shizuo stood next to Celty, heart trying to stay behind his ribs as he watched Izaya's chest rise and fall, his eyes had shut and he looked to be asleep.

"Everything is fine right now... Everything is going to be ok..." He whispers mostly to himself.

~|_X_|~

A shadow smiles, as she watches the scene. '_So, they have had their children...'_ She pulls away into the alley, smirking sinister like. Taking out a small package, eyes flashing. _'I will do anything to get all distractions out of the way...'_

~|_X_|~

**Red: Yeah... The babies are born, yaaay!~ *i honestly dont know what going on in this fic, i never actualy planned it and now im just...shud i just give up?...idk, i don't want to dissapoint people...though i think i did with how far off this fic has gone...eh...idk...idk...* just.. something is gonna happen, please idk, check out As Chosen, it's much much much better then this^^, til next time~!**


End file.
